Building a New Life DISCONTINUED-HIATUS
by Gunnvor
Summary: Ashley Bloomfield, her two twins, Sun and Moon, and an unidentified, highly intoxicated male are all found dead in the Bloomfield's apartment. In another dimension, two twins are born in a world full of dangerous criminals and strange bloodlines. Moon, now Mitsuki, and Sun, now Akihiko, will learn to cope with being the twins of Miura Haru... and Belphegor. [T plus, Post-canon]
1. There was blood

A/N: Thank you for coming to read this story~ Just the fact that one person glanced at this makes me kinda happy. I've seen a lot of reincarnation fics, but surprisingly none (that I know of) centered around Vongola's 11th Generation. And especially none that have BelxHaru (they're so cute, but so unpopular~). Maybe, just maybe, I'm one of a kind -squeals- I must warn you that this is rated T for a reason (It may go up to M later, not sure atm). There is blood. There is cussing. But the most gorey chapter is probably this one. Just warnin' ya~ Now, onto the story (and the dreaded prologue). Whoosh~

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 1) - = - = - = - = - = -

I really couldn't complain. I lived a wondrous, if not short, life. My brother was the only thing I could ever want or need, but I was blessed with a caring mother on top of that. She was a strange one, I'd give her that. She refused to give us 'normal' names, later saying how even though we were twins, she could tell we were as different as the sun and the moon.

I grew up in a home that was always bright and cheerful, even if there was only the three of us. We didn't talk about dad. The only thing Mama ever said about _him_ was that _he_ _was a lying, thieving, cheating, conniving bastard_ , and when I asked what that meant, she said I'd know when I was older.

I never got to know.

We didn't go to school, as she could never trust 'society and the justice system' again after what _he_ did to her, and they _let_ _him_ _go free_. Mama hated a lot of things because of that, but she never told us what _he_ did to her.

We were home schooled, starting on our third birthday. Our gift that year was 'the gift of learning.' Mama was so happy when she said that, I pretended that I loved it even though I absolutely despised these torturous creations called math and science, academics and _exercise_. I shiver even now at the thought of them. But reading and writing weren't so bad. I got to learn as many ways to describe my 'dead-beat good for nothing' father as I wanted, because he was the only thing in the world that could poison Mama's beauty and happiness.

You could tell when she was thinking of him. The glow of her eyes would dull and flicker, her always smiling mouth would flatten out and droop at the corners, and there were tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. _I_ _hated him_.

I could spend years describing my hatred of him, but as Mama says, 'he isn't worth the effort of pondering his existence.' So for the most part, the first five or so years of Sun's and my life, he wasn't mentioned. Our Mama loved us dearly, and we loved her back. That was all we needed.

At least, that's what I thought on our fourth birthday. I found out three years later that there was one more thing we needed.

For _him_ to not exist.

Because as much as he didn't deserve our hatred, our anger towards everything that was _him_ , he was the kind of god-awful monster that fed on that festering hatred and cruelty. And he would do anything he could to ruin Mama's life until he was the only thing in the entire world that she utterly despised.

On our seventh birthday, as we were hugging each other, laughing until we couldn't breathe at jokes Sun would make, I found I was laughing at him and all the other monsters the world gave birth to as well. It was comical how the horrible things in life thought they could stain the beauty and wonder that was love, the pure joy of happiness and other emotions. What can I say; I'm a dramatic person, even in thoughts.

After that last happy memory, as we were all falling asleep, _he_ made his grand entrance into our lives by breaking down the door of our tiny apartment that was paid for by Mama's parents. We were going to meet them for the first time the next day, and I couldn't wait to give them as much happiness as they gave Mama.

At the sound of wood reduced to planks, Mama woke up, therefore waking me and Sun up. Mama had wanted to get us our own bed, but no bed would ever be comfortable enough for us without her warmth, so after months of pestering she finally agreed to let us permanently sleep on either side of her. She didn't say it, but I knew it made her happy.

As Sun yawned and I rubbed my eyes, I was about to ask Mama what was wrong when I froze. The sound of his deep laughter would echo through my brain forever, the sound equivalent to Satan playing with little puppies. _It was wrong_.

If we had a bigger apartment, maybe we could have escaped. Maybe we could have hid until he turned his back, made a dash out the door and been given help by the other people in the apartment complex. So many maybes and what-ifs, but as soon as we stood up, he was there, grinning wickedly at us from the doorway.

"It's been a while, Ashley," he drawled, his voice all smiles and laughter, but the way his hungry gaze roamed over Mama, almost predatorily, and the axe he twirled in his hands, gave away his true intentions. "What, seven years? Eight?" He then laughed again, sending chills down my spine. Sun and I had the same exact thought after hearing that laugh a second time.

We both stepped forward, in front of Mama and linked arms, trying to protect her. "Leave her alone!" I nearly screamed. If I hadn't been trying to protect her, I would have shrunk back as his clear blue gaze settled on me, but I had to keep strong, for Mama.

"Oh? Are these little maggots the presents I left behind for you?" he asked, a flash of recognition in his eyes. Mama stiffened behind us, then violently pushed us out of her way. "Get behind me, Sun, Moon!" She was visibly shaking all over, but her doe-brown eyes were determined. Nothing would stop her when she got like that.

At the mention of our names, he just laughed and laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Sun, Moon?! Oh, that's rich. It's just like you Ashley, to name them so _stupidly_ ," he hissed the last part out, as he began advancing forward. I was paralyzed with fear, but Sun was visibly shaking with rage. He screamed, and rushed forward at that devil, but was cut down almost immediately. His crimson blood splashed all over the floor, and he simply fell. I heard screaming, but I couldn't do anything. In one fell swoop, that devil had ruined my entire life. _No_.

As I watched, paralyzed, practically screaming internally to _move move move save her save him do something Moon do something_ I came to the realization of who he was. He was _him_. He was a dead-beat, good for nothing, lying, thieving, cheating, conniving _bastard_. And he was my father.

As my mother closed her warm, chocolate brown eyes for the last time, and fell just like Sun did, I stopped screaming. It didn't even register in my mind that I had been screaming at all. I was no longer paralyzed, but began shaking with rage.

"Oh?" he began laughing at me, thinking I was shaking from fear. "I came here to take you kiddies home with me, but then the boy ran up to me and got in the way of my little darling here," he casually said as he flicked around the crimson axe, "and she couldn't help but have some fun. Buuuut, I guess since both Ashley and the boy are _dead_ ," I began shaking even harder at this, "I'll just take you with me. So whadda ya say, little girlie?" He grinned impossibly wide, showing rows and rows of pearly white teeth stained red, like a great white shark moving in for the final killing blow, and opened his tanned arms wide. "Come to daddy~!"

Something in me crumbled. There was one thing I had always wondered. And before I died, and went wherever I needed to go with Mama and Sun, I needed to know this one thing.

"D-Daddy?" I asked, cringing the first time the noise left my mouth. I found I hated that word. "M-Mommy never told me this story, b-but how did you and Mommy m-m-meet?" I couldn't help but stutter as I watched his face transform from surprise, to anger, to pleasure, to satisfaction.

"Why, it's a long story, and I'll tell you the rest when we get home, but;" he cupped his hands around his mouth, like he was telling a secret, "I. R-A-P-E-D. Her." and he laughed and laughed. I knew what this word meant, but I needed to hear it from his cruel lips. "D-Daddy, what does that mean?" I tried to act as innocent as I could while covered and surrounded by the blood of the only family I had ever known.

He laughed again, and said "Well, she loved me, and I loved her, but we had only met a few times before, but she pretended that she didn't love me," he grinned even wider at this, if he grinned any wider he'd break the fabric of the space-time continuum, "so I had to show her how much I loved her." At that I snapped. She didn't love him. She never loved him. She _hated_ him. He didn't get to love her. My gaze that before was about to be filled with tears suddenly went red, and before I knew it I had the 'little darling' in my hands, about to bring it down upon his head and every other body part he had.

And I loved it. The squish and his cries of pain, as I tore him apart as he had torn apart Mama's life, Sun's life, my life, before we were even born. Tears kept streaking down my face, but I didn't stop until his mop of messy blonde hair was dyed a beautiful shade of crimson-maroon red.

I looked over at Mama and Sun, and I decided. I couldn't live in this world without them. So I wouldn't.

I dragged their bodies, still warm, over to our bed again. I laid them together, closed Sun's eyes, and panted as tears rolled freely down my face and the adrenaline faded. Mama, with her beautiful black locks, and Sun, with his gorgeous matching black hair. I laid down next to them, their warmth already fading, and using the little darling, I slit my own throat with great difficulty. We would all die together, the happy family we once were and could have been, for all of time.

I did have a flair for dramatics, after all.

My last few moments were spent quietly laughing. It was all over in less than three minutes. Sun entered this world less than three minutes before me. I left it less than three minutes after him. We would be the same age, forever and ever.

 _Hah_ , I thought. _You're no longer the oldest, Sun. We're true twins now._

With that comforting thought, and the sounds of sirens echoing through the air, I coughed blood for the last time.

* * *

So. You were just getting to know Sun and Moon. And now they're dead. How nice is that. But this is a reincarnation fic~ So, you'll be seeing more of them. Pardon the shortness, and please do read the second chapter before you throw this on your junk pile; if you still dislike this fic enough to drop it then... write me an angry reply or PM or something. If you see any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll fix them!


	2. Then there was more blood

A/N: Oh? You're still here? Simply amazing. Regardless, this is probably the shortest chapter of the entire fic, and yet it's over 1,200 words. I'm somewhat proud. Somewhat. This chapter is more dialogue based, but really, there's still only two (main) characters who can speak at this point in the story. Kind of makes it hard to develop dialogue. Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 2) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Moon's POV)

 _With that comforting thought, and the sounds of sirens echoing through the air, I coughed blood for the last time._

 _I dreamed for a while, in a dark place. I opened my eyes, but it looked like I was swimming in a sea of darkness. There was someone else there… I tried to reach out, to speak to them, but I could say anything, just grab onto the liquid that surrounded me. It flowed through my fingers like blood… At least I wouldn't be choking on it. I smiled at that, and fell back asleep._

…Or so I thought. Seemingly seconds after I laid our happy family to rest for the last time, I coughed on the metallic scent of blood in the air. So what if it wasn't exactly blood… I was still wrong…

I heard wailing that pulled on my heartstrings, but when I tried to move around, I found I was held in someone's embrace.

Okay, who the hell hugged a dead body?

When I tried to open my eyes, I found they were sealed shut. I started trashing about, trying to get out of the arms of who I believed was a pedophile, or someone worse.

"Hahi! Shhhhh, Mommy's here," a voice exclaimed as they tried to calm me down.

… _Wait._

I focused all my attention on trying to open my eyes, and when I succeeded, I figured it would have been better had I not.

 _This is some kind of joke. Yea, it has to be. I'm supposed to be in heaven, with Sun and Mama. Not staring into the face of…_

The pedophile's eyes widened into a look of awe; brown hair, feminine brown eyes, hospital gown…

Mama had allowed us to watch TV every once in a while, provided we actually did our schoolwork she assigned. I think that was what drove me to excel in what she gave us. Motherly love and attention was one thing, but hot fish sticks, I loved TV almost as much as I loved fish sticks.

Sun and I loved anime; there were so many creative worlds out there. Sun teased me endlessly, saying I was the biggest otaku he'd ever known, despite him watching just as much anime as I did. It's not my fault that he couldn't remember all the characters and plot lines down to who would say what, when…

Mama's favorite shows were always dealing with the daily lives of doctors. She… she was going to be a nurse. Her childhood dream was to be there on the best days of their lives, helping mothers give birth to their children, surrounding herself with the happiness of others. As long as someone else was happy, she was… happy too…

My eyes stung. I tried to wipe the inevitable waterfall away from my eyes, but what I saw shocked the tears out of existence. I had. Small. Hands.

Chubby fingers greeted me instead of the long, lithe digits I was used to. Mama said I had the same beautiful hands her mother did, and could grow up to be a successful pianist, maybe even more well-known than her own mama was. Grandmamma was going to teach me… how to play the piano…

 _Breathe, Moon. Breathe. You're in the body of an infant. Think. Why?_

As I focused back on the woman above me, I felt my resolve harden. I was going to get out of this, find Sun and Mama, and we were going to be happy.

She gasped, and started saying something else, but something clicked in my mind. _No._

 _It can't be._ Only one person I knew made the sound 'Hahi!'

 _But… But she's from an anime!_ Yea, well, I don't know how to explain it either, self.

As I stared into the large brown eyes of Haru Miura, I realized something. _I guess I'm not going to heaven with Sun and Mama after all._

I promptly fainted soon after.

(Haru's POV)

Haru was about to die from happiness.

Haru's beautiful twins were born without a hitch, the boy a few minutes before the girl. Bel was holding the boy, rocking it back and forth as it wailed. Who knew he was so good with children? Haru didn't. She couldn't help but giggle as the prince started to look discouraged, the child still wailing loudly.

Haru guessed Prince the Ripper had met his match, after all.

Another nurse came in with the other twin, who was wrapped up in a white blanket.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted her to be in a pink one, but this is the only blanket we have left," the nurse tried to half-shrug, almost losing her balance with the baby in her arms. "I'll leave her with you, before I trip," she muttered weakly, handing the baby to the mother with as much care as she could muster. Another passerby nurse muttered something about the trainee being just as bad as her mentor, Valentino, earning a glare and a few curse words.

The trainee nurse bowed out of the room, and dashed after her colleague who had bolted a couple second before. Haru sighed; even professionals could be immature.

She grinned as the baby in her arms pulled her out of her thoughts. The baby yawned, and started struggling weakly, then more forcefully. "Hahi! Shhhhh, Mommy's here," Haru exclaimed, trying to get the young one to calm down. After a few moments, the baby stopped struggling, and then opened their eyes. "Hahi!" _But I thought that babies couldn't see that well until…_

Her thoughts were cut off as the baby's piercing grey eyes settled on her, then began to wander around the room before settling back on her. "So beautiful…" she murmured. The baby seemed to grin at her, then closed its eyes and fell back asleep.

"Just like the moon," Haru whispered as she kissed her baby's forehead. "My little Mitsuki." She glanced at Bel, who seemed to have given up and kept sneaking glances in her direction, too proud to ask for help. She giggled; even though his eyes were still covered, she could tell what he was thinking. He glared at her this time, and without another word strode to her bedside, swapped the children, and stole a kiss. Haru just sighed, but couldn't keep a smile off her lips. _At least the children's eyes were closed._

She focused on the newborn in her lap. So he could keep her dark prince at bay? He certainly had a bright future. She could barely contain her laughter as she smiled down at him, the baby finally opening his eyes for the first time. Steel blue grey greeted Haru, and she felt the same as when Mitsuki had opened her eyes. This time the baby didn't look around. He stared right into Haru's large, brown eyes, and gave her a large toothless grin.

She hugged him as gently as she could to her chest, and whispered over his shoulder, "My bright prince… Akihiko…"

Haru had always thought of the future as something she had to take into her own hands, something that wasn't definite. But she realized something in that hospital room. No matter what she did, life was going to be a lot brighter with these two around.

* * *

Kudos and some cyber cookies to anyone who can figure out who Valentino is. (HINT: He isn't an OC) Reviews, follows, heck even reading this is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this; if not, I'll probably continue writing it anyways. I've already written the first couple chapters, and surprisingly this is becoming _really_ fun to write. Anymore would be spoiling it, so, I'm off~


	3. Peace and tears

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening~ This chapter is more of a review of what is happening in this new life, and starts building up for the actual plot. So far, I dislike this chapter the most... Ah well. Please mind the fact that there is a ~2 month time skip between this chapter and the last.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 3) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Sun's POV)

The first couple days in his new life, Sun ( _Akihiko_ , his mind corrected) could barely stay awake. Slumber kept calling to him, and while he realized he was now in a tiny, baby body, he was still in denial over the whole thing. _Was… Was my other life just a dream?_

Nightmares plagued his world; he wished he had been stronger, stronger so he could protect Moon, and Mama. _Protected,_ he reminded himself. _Whether they died or not, existed or not, I… I'm no longer a part of their life._

Sometimes he wished he didn't have memories of the happy moments they shared; sometimes they were the only thing that kept him going in this new life of his.

He had a… strange mother. Haru absolutely adored children, and spent all the time she could telling her infants she loved them so. Whether she was taking them into her costume shop, _Spring's Disguises_ , or cooing at them in the comfort of their home, once Haru was discharged from the hospital she picked up almost where she had been before being pregnant. Her loyal customers were glad she was back from her maternity leave, and while Haru technically was allowed to take care of them at her home and not work, the shop was just as much her home as the huge flat she shared with Belphegor was. Since the Varia wasn't too keen on letting one of their executives take time off, even if it was for familial reasons, Bel only got the last month before his twins were born to spend with Haru, and then he was back doing missions again. Surprisingly, Haru didn't mind that her prince charming wasn't there too often.

If Haru was strange, Bel was downright _insane_. Crawling around his technical home, Sun ( _Akihiko,_ his mind practically screamed) found several of the cabinets were filled top to bottom with custom-made knives, the grooves rust-colored, almost as though they had been used to… No. Akihiko would not think about it. But since Haru hated causing harm to others, he could only assume his father was the owner of them. _Funny, I had insane fathers both times. Just my luck._ That is, unless he thought his younger twin Mitsuki was the owner of them.

Mitsuki was an adorable and smart companion, learning to walk even faster than he did. While he was sure most children learned to walk around the age of one if they were advanced, both he and Mitsuki had been walking by the end of their second month of life. He could only assume his memories of his… _previous_ life, if he could even call it that, helped him, but as far as he could tell Mitsuki was… normal.

She reminded him a lot of Moon, but she was also very different. Mi-chan was more sarcastic, more like a mixture of Moon and Bel, if that was possible. She grinned a lot, but rarely was it a sadistic or insane smile; it was as if she was truly enjoying every moment of life. At the same time, she had a way with facial expressions that made it so that, even though she didn't talk, you could tell she was going to be a smartass.

No one would replace Moon and Mama in his heart but… Haru, Mitsuki, and Bel certainly wormed their way into that place, even when he thought it wasn't possible.

"Aki-kuuuun~ Could you come over here? I want to introduce you to someone," his mother called out, startling him out of his thoughts. He wanted to call out to her, 'Coming!', but he could only make a sound of agreement as he shuffled over. He had realized that, while he grew up with Moon in America, he was currently in Namimori, Japan. If he spoke English, Haru and Mitsuki wouldn't understand him, thinking he was speaking gibberish; though Mi-chan thought it was funny whenever he tried. He found it exceptionally strange that he could understand Japanese, but chalked it up to a combination of anime and his growing brain picking up on things more quickly.

He didn't know too much about the map of the world, or Japan, for that matter. Moon was the one who was absolutely obsessed with anime, and therefore Japan, so when he first heard the name Namimori, he thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

As he finally rounded the corner and had his mother in his sights, he saw a beautiful woman standing there next to her. They had continued their chatting, and the woman was holding a bundle in her arms that looked suspiciously like a baby. Every couple of seconds she'd look down, her honey eyes sparkling as she grabbed the hand of the baby in her arms; with her orange-ish golden-brown hair covering her shoulders, she looked like an angel. _But Mama and Haru are prettier_ , he thought before he could stop himself.

"Oh, Aki-kun!" Haru exclaimed as she saw me waddling up to her, flashing me an award-winning smile. "This is my friend, Kyoko-chan! Say hi!" I crinkled up my nose a bit; she didn't have to talk so loudly, I could hear her just fine. Not wanting to be impolite, I waved at the angel, flashing a grin with my baby teeth just coming in.

"Awwwe, Haru-chan, he's so cuuute!" the lady practically cooed like a pigeon, and I swore she would have picked me up like she was going to take me home to her nest if she didn't have her hands full. Internally I snickered. They continued their conversation as though I wasn't there, and I was able to catch words such as 'Vongola', 'Tsuna', and 'Italy'. From what I could gather, the pigeon lady had lived in Italy (?) for a while, but was coming back here where she was born to raise her son (or was it daughter?) and her husband, this Tsuna person, agreed with her decision and would visit as often as he could. At least, that's what I thought.

After a while, the pigeon lady set the baby down near me, and Haru said "We're going to the back of the shop to look at something; we won't be long," and with that, the two walked around me. I sighed as I looked at the costume Haru had dressed me in; I looked like a mini sailor with my white cap and blue tie. Mentally shrugging the humiliation off, I somewhat-walked over to the little bundle and peered in. The baby looked frightened, as if it were about to cry from being left alone. I stared into its large brown eyes for a couple seconds, and then decided to smile. The baby almost immediately looked less lonely, and actually started smiling. I patted its head, which was covered in sparse, golden-brown hair.

"Oh? Aki-kun, are you and Kaede-chan friends?" I turned as I heard Haru's voice, and I watched as the two friends held an orange dress between them. Deciding that since she used a feminine honorific, the baby was female, I smiled, and nodded. _It's not like Kaede-san will mind_ , I figured. _She probably can't even tell that she's being talked about_. As I looked over at Kaede-san again, the girl seemed to be looking right at me, then looked back at her mother and smiled. I was a little spooked by that, and figured it was best to ignore it and find where Mi-chan went. I waved at Kaede-san, and without even realizing it the words had already left my lips.

"Bye-bi~" I mentally cringed. _Fish sticks Su-Aki! You're not supposed to be able to talk at this age! Ohh, now Haru and Mitsuki are going to think you're abnormal and they'll…_

I looked up into the face of Haru, who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "His first words…" she whispered, then again, and again, getting louder each time until she was practically jumping up and down like a grade-schooler. "Kyyaaaa~ He sounded just like Bel-kun~! Did you hear it Kyoko? Did you?!" Haru sounded so happy, but I couldn't keep the expression of mortification off my face. "Uhh, Haru, I think you're scaring your own son…" the pigeon-lady mumbled, leaving the _'and me too…'_ unspoken.

I mentally scolded myself; Kyoko-san was Haru's friend, and I shouldn't be thinking of her so disrespectfully, even if she did act like a pigeon sometimes. I ran off to find Mitsuki before either adult could stop me, but they carried on their conversation like I wasn't even there. "Ohh, I guess since Aki-kun started talking, Mitsu-chan will soon, too!" I shivered, determined to find Mi-chan before Haru could.

After looking through the shop a bit, I found Mitsuki sitting on one of the boxes next to a stairwell that lead to Haru's workplace. Some of the costumes here were imported from factories or other shops, but most of the costumes were hand-made by Haru, and were unique. No matter how crazy she could be, no one could deny her creativity. Mi-chan was wearing one of these costumes, a pirate crossed with a siren. She was sitting in the corner, reading one of Haru's books, her eyes scrunched up as she tried to read the kanji. I doubt she could understand a single character, but she looked adorable trying.

I coughed in greeting, and she smiled up at me. She didn't know how to talk, and I wasn't about to try, so we sat in a comfortable silence. _I guess I could get used to this._

I sat upright in bed, almost calling out in confusion before I remembered where I was. _Oh. Home. Yea._ I didn't have any nightmares, so why…?

Mitsuki was sleeping peacefully next to me, the nightlight shining on her blonde hair. It had grown out a lot in the span of a few months, so that it tickled her shoulders if she leaned her head too far to the left or right. I guess I have similar hair… _Just like him…_

I shrugged it off and looked more closely at Mitsuki. She seemed peaceful enough, but her face was scrunched up in what looked like worry or pain. _Even in sleep she's adorable._ I almost chuckled, but then she started whimpering. "-n…" she whispered, but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say. _She can talk after all- wait._ Something told me I should see if she would say it again, and it wasn't disappointed. "-un..!" She whispered more forcefully, shocking me. _That wasn't Japanese,_ I realized after a moment. _That was… English…_

She started whimpering again, and I decided to wake her up from her nightmare. Shaking her gently, I started to get a little worried when she didn't respond, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. I finally resorted to getting a cup of water from the bathroom, and poured a little on her face. It was comical really, as she slowly twitched awake, the water dripping off her face. When she finally opened her eyes, she just stared at me for a while.

"Aki… kun?" her small voice broke me out of my trance, and I found myself hugging and comforting her.

"Shh… It's okay… Onii-san's here…" I whispered, and she quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

 _I don't want to interrupt her, but… I-I need to know…_

I straightened a bit, feeling Mi-chan tense up. Taking a deep breath, I pushed her away a little bit and looked into her puffy gray eyes. I steeled myself against her response. It didn't matter if I was setting myself up to fall. _I need to know._

"Mo-" I cleared my throat. It'd been more than three months since I last talked to anyone, other than this morning, much less carried a conversation in English.

Squeezing my eyes shut, not wanting to delay it any longer, I finally managed to stutter out the word.

"M-moon?!"

* * *

Can that be considered a cliffhanger? I suppose so. Meh. I've looked this over so many times I can't count them on both hands. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like it's... right, somehow. As always, if you spot a mistake somewhere, don't hesitate to tell me. I think I'll be updating every other day or so, just for future reference~


	4. But a little girl appeared

A/N: Horray! This chapter is going to be more dialouge-based, because we've gotten past the initial description-part of the exposition~ Just to clear this up, because it's going to get confusing later on:

Regular Font - Used for describing a situation or the setting.

" " - Quotation marks are used for speech.

' ' - Used for emphasis on one or two words.

 _Italics_ \- Thoughts of the person currently pointed out in the POV; anytime you see a break, it will say (-'s POV) if the POV has changed - Also used for describing dreams or a mindscape.

 ** _Italics and Bold_** \- Thoughts of a second person in the mind of the person pointed out in the POV; it sounds weird now, but after this chapter and the next it will make sense~

 _"Italics in Quotes"_ \- This is used during a dream or while in a mindscape, and shows the person is talking out loud. Thoughts while in a dream or mindscape will be regular font, to contrast with the all-italics. If there are more than two people in a mindscape at a time, I will say who is who.

 ** _"Italics and Bold in Quotes"_ ** \- A second person talking out loud in a dream or mindscape.

 _'Italics in Apostrophes'_ \- For a third person in someone's mind, thinking in the waking world, as thoughts are the same as speaking out loud to everyone else in the mindscape.

 ** _'Italics and Bold in Apostrophes'_** \- For a fourth person in someone's mind thinking in the waking world.

It seems complicated now, but it will (hopefully) become easier to see later.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 4) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Mitsuki's POV)

 _"M-moon?!"_

The boy seemed just as shocked as she was, but her mind kept making excuses for her. _It's just a slip of the tongue, he doesn't know what it means, just act innocent, you won't have to deal with the pain-_

 _ **You know as well as I do that wasn't a slip of the tongue**_ _,_ the voice practically smirked.

 _S-shut up! Go back to whatever corner you were in before!_

 _ **Ushii-shii-shii… But that wouldn't be any fun~**_

 _You still haven't told me who you are._

 _ **Don't be so untactful when changing the topic. Anyways, you should be more focused on what's happening right now. We'll talk later. You wouldn't want to keep your precious Sun waiting, ne?**_

"Sun…" I breathed out, not realizing I had spoken aloud until the boy practically strangled me in his embrace. "Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry…" he muttered, looking embarrassed. "B-but I just… I've missed you so much!" He suddenly burst out, hugging me again, this time managing to not cut off my airway in the process. "I missed you too…" I chuckled, hugging him back.

"So…" he began awkwardly, taking a deep breathe to prepare himself. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"About that…" I muttered sheepishly. On one hand, it was embarrassing only being able to base my theory on my otaku knowledge. On the other hand, my inner otaku felt like screaming _YOSH! I'm finally useful!_

 _ **Ushii-shii-shii… You really are pitiful.**_

 _Like you can talk; you're sharing this pitiful existence with me._

… _ **Good point.**_

After fully explaining my anime theory, Sun just looked thoughtful for a moment before muttering "That makes sense." _MAKES SENSE?!_ I felt like screaming and ripping my hair out. Once I had spent enough time in this world that I could say confidently that my anime theory was the most logical conclusion- _I swear I'm going to kill you disembodied voice if you don't stop laughing_ -, it was weeks before I could think straight again. Even then, the only reason I got out of my slump was when _it_ decided to speak for the first time.

 _ **I'm offended~ Ushii-shii-shii…**_

Sun startled me out of my thoughts and my internal war with that _thing_ by suddenly hugging me again. "I get that we're all alone here now, in the world of KHR. And since Haru and Bel weren't exactly old enough to have children in the original plot, manga or anime, we must be past that, during the time of Vongola Decimo's reign. But fish sticks Moon; I don't care about any of that. As long as I have you, and you have me, we'll be okay. We'll make it through this; together."

I felt hot tears pool, then streak down my cheeks as I hugged Sun tighter. _I really, really missed you Sun._

 _ **D'awwe, you two are so adorable~**_

 _Shut up. You're just jealous._ Satisfied I had shut the voice up, I sighed. "That being said and all…" I yawned. "Can we go back to bed? I'm tireeeddd." Sun chuckled at my whining, and I could practically hear him thinking the same thing I had a few seconds ago. _I really, really missed you Moon._

With that weight lifted off my shoulders, I could feel that I wouldn't be having anymore nightmares tonight.

" _ **Surprise~ Ushii-shii-shii!**_ _" a little girl with blonde hair twirled around me, in what looked like a white nightgown. For some reason I had to resist the urge to smack her, even though I was sure I'd never seen her before._

 _"_ _ **Mmm? Have you decided to go mute? That's not very nice, you know, just when I promised to talk with you~**_ _" the girl pouted, before a realization came to her. "_ _ **Do you not know who I am?**_ _"_

 _"…After that last comment I'm pretty sure I know who you are. Just, I didn't expect you to be… A little girl…"_

 _She looked offended at this, comically grasping her heart in mock pain before falling over and rolling out of my sight. I ran over to where she disappeared, and she grabbed my hand before I could actually feel concerned for her. As I fell, she flipped me so that I landed semi-gracefully on my back, cushioned by the grass. "Ouch," I commented before I could stop myself. She just looked at me, amusement glittering in her eyes, before doing that strange laugh again. It sounded just like…_

 _"I've got it!" I said, hitting my right fist into my outstretched hand. "You're Bel's real daughter!"_

 _"_ _ **Ooh? I knew I liked you~ You're almost as sarcastic and smart as I am**_ _," she said, flipping her hair in mock appreciation for herself, before we both burst out giggling._

 _"Strange," I said, wiping away a tear, "I thought I'd hate you, but you know, you're not half bad. Kinda glad you aren't a mini-Bel," I spoke the last part without thinking and cringed, before the girl started laughing so hard she doubled over gasping for breathe._

 _"_ _ **I… I'm glad too**_ _," she managed to breathe out, before taking a moment to collect herself, "_ _ **The world wouldn't be safe with more than one of him. Since I've been raised alongside you, it was really Haru who influenced me more than Bel. I guess the laugh's genetic though~**_ _" she sighed dramatically, pulling a 'woe is me' look before we collapsed in giggles again._

 _"So… where are we, exactly?" I questioned, looking expectantly at Bel's daughter. "_ _ **We're in your mindscape, Honey-bunches-of-oats**_ _," she exclaimed, earning her a raised eyebrow. That had been one of my favorite terms of endearment. "_ _ **I have access to your memories as well, and since I really don't have any memories of my own, it's like I lived your life along with you**_ _," she sighed in response. For a few seconds it was silent, as we listened to the breeze rustling the trees and grass of this so-called 'mindscape'._

 _"_ _ **You know, I almost consider you my older sister. I mean, I don't have any siblings other than that Sun character, and I'm heavily influenced by your memories**_ _," she whispered._

 _"In truth though, we're one and the same; just because we have separate souls and minds, doesn't mean we have different experiences," I thought, before coming to a realization. "I can't just refer to you as 'you' or 'that girl', and 'Bel's daughter' is kind of weird," I muttered as I crinkled my nose._

 _"_ _ **Well, since we're both Mitsuki, how about this. I'm Mi-chan, and you're Tsuki-chan**_ _," she suggested, her eyes expectant. "So you take the kanji for 'beauty' from our name, and I take the kanji for 'moon'… Yea, I think that will actually work!" I grinned happily, the only problem left unsolved in this new life suddenly gone. For a while we just grinned at each other, and then I let my eyes wander over the meadow we were in. It was a huge grassy plain, with hills and breath-taking flowers scattered throughout it. The edges were surrounded by trees; meaning we were in a clearing._

 _"Wait… Isn't this that park near Mama's apartment?!" I exclaimed, before realizing there were some differences. "_ _ **It's similar**_ _," Mi-chan said dreamily, "_ _ **but since a mindscape is the space in someone's mind that takes the appearance of a place important to the person, it's a combination of that park, one of the most important places in your life to both of us, and varying other important objects and places. If you spend enough time here, like I do, you can find anything you'd ever want or need, so long as both or one of us believes it has some meaning or value**_ _." After her explanation, she sighed, and added, "_ _ **I'm kind of glad you're the one controlling this body so that I get to spend all the time I want here. The best part is, small parts of it can change to whatever I want! So I'm never bored, and you get to deal with the annoying things in life**_ _," she finished with a smirk, which led to me attempting to punch her, which resulted in a mini-scuffle, ending with both of us rolling around in the meadow until we landed in a river._

 _After several fits of giggles due to the sopping wet condition of our appearances, I realized something. "If this world follows the plot and logic of KHR the anime/manga," I puzzled, Mi-chan nodding encouragingly at me, "then doesn't that mean that usually only illusionists have mindscapes like this?" She stared at me for a second, then blurted out "_ _ **Holy shit you're right! But…**_ _," she stretched, doing some thinking of her own, "_ _ **we are very different than any other character in the series, and while we may have mist waves in this body we share, the mindscape probably manifested itself as a way for us to communicate face-to-face."**_

 _ **"So I don't think we're a predominantly mist-flame user, but I can't be sure**_ _," she finally said, looking up at me with an expression of 'that's the best I got, sorry'._

 _"Maa, maa, there's no reason for you to be sorry," I leaned back with my fingers interlocked behind my head, "I mean, it's better than what I came up with, because I thought we'd have to get tattoos like Fran and Mammon and loose our faith in the world or something," I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought, then burst out laughing when I looked at Mi-chan's face again. "_ _ **What? I'm perfecting my deadpan face for if and when it's needed**_ _," she pouted. "_ _ **Am I as adorable as Fran yet?**_ _"_

 _"Ooh?" I raised both eyebrows at that. "You like Fran?" I teased, smirking. "_ _ **S-shut up! He's just so…**_ _" she became a little lost for words, her face becoming redder until she burst out, "_ _ **SO ADORABLE~!**_ _" I rolled around laughing my ass off as she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to block anything else from coming out of her traitorous mouth._

 _"So…" I mused, the smirk never leaving my face as the color started fading from her cheeks, "I suppose you wouldn't mind the facial tattoos after all, huh?" She deadpanned for a second, then slowly got up looking down at the ground. I barely managed to get up and think 'Oh, shit…' before she shot a murderous glare in my direction. "_ _ **I'll kill you for that**_ _," she hissed, and the mindscape was filled with my shrieks of laughter and horror and Mi-chan's death threats._

 _For the first time after I saw his blood stain my fingers, I was glad I came to this world._

* * *

Awwwe, Mi and Tsuki are bonding~ I don't know what you guys think, but Mi-chan is a personal favorite :3 As always, tell me if you spot a mistake, and tell me your thoughts on Mi-chan~!

Thank you PineappleKing for being my first reviewer~! ^-^ It really means a lot.

 **Reviewer replies:**

PineappleKing: x3 She... does have some screws loose. But, having your family murdered in front of you does tend to do that to someone.

Guest: Actually, Valentino isn't the name he goes by :3 I found out his real name by chance alone. I'm not sure if he'll become a character we see more often or not, but it's amusing to think that people who he trained might become as clumsy as he is. And while I have to make the twins suffer, I'm not... that cruel. Ish. Maybe.

PineappleKing (again!): Awwwe thank you~ I enjoy writing this, so it isn't too much of a problem for me ^-^


	5. A little boy followed

A/N: This feels like a short chapter because other than a few events that need to take place nothing too important happens. Unfortunately for those of you who hate OCs, the rest of this story, being based around the Eleventh Generation of Vongola (If you hadn't figured it out already or if you can't read roman numerals (I can't!)), will be full of them. Alsoo, this story is our two favorite twins-centric. So while you may expect to learn all about how Vongola's heir will succeed in running Vongola's 11th generation... Unless they come into contact with our twins, the answer is no. Maybe now they could be considered four people? Anyways, many characters will act like a combination or their parents if their parents are known, with my own twist on their personality. I think. Maybe. Some of this is written out, some is in my head and could be changed at any moment. Anywaysss, on with this jumble of wordsss~

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 5) - = - = - = - = - = -

 _For the first time after I saw his blood stain my fingers, I was glad I came to this world._

(Sun's POV)

I woke up grinning. Today was going to be a good day, as cheesy as it sounds, because I knew Mitsu-chan was going to be there with me. So when I reached over to wake her up, I nearly jumped out of my skin in horror to find she wasn't there.

 _Uwaaahhh! I have to find her; to make sure she's okay!_ Moon was usually a late sleeper, and since we shared a bed (Haru thought we were small enough to sleep in the same bed, since the bed was big enough for a grown teen (plus she thought the two looked adorable next to each other, though she never explicitly said that to their faces)), she should still be sleeping by my side. Cribs, apparently, didn't exist in the KHR universe.

 _ **Calm down Sun!**_ Bel's real son practically screamed, and if we were standing in front of each other I'm almost positive he'd have tried to strangle me. After taking a few deep breathes, I couldn't help but make a mental note to thank him later, after I found Moon.

 _ **Unfortunately for you, I have a basic idea of what you're thinking at all times**_ , I swear I could hear his smirk, _**just for your future reference. You're welcome, by the way.**_ As I got up and smoothed out the wrinkles in my pajamas, fully intending to rush downstairs and see if Moon was down there before I started panicking, he started laughing at me. The nerve!

 _ **You… You have a definite sister complex…**_

 _Why thank you for making assumptions based on my worry for my biological twin for not just one, but two lives!_

 _ **This goes beyond worry.**_ He is a kind soul, at least I think he is, but has a snarky streak that makes him sound like an ass half the time. I sighed, taking his advice and heading downstairs, making a second mental note to ask Haru about it if Moon wasn't down there, instead of my original plan to run around like a headless chicken.

 _ **As amusing as that would be to watch, if Moon was actually in trouble, I'd much rather help her than watch you disgrace yourself**_ , he mused.

 _Hey, you and I share this body; I'm not a one-man show_ , I muttered half-heartedly. As I carefully made my way down the stairs, I saw Mitsu seated at the table, eating her breakfast thoughtfully. I released a breathe I didn't realize I was holding, before taking the rest of the steps three at a time and rushing to give her a hug. Gasping, she managed to slap my arm weakly, signaling me to let go before I killed her. "Good morning Mitsu, Haru~!" I sang cheerfully. "Someone's too energetic in the morning…" she muttered, while Haru just smiled at me and returned to the conversation she was having on the phone. Inwardly I sighed. In the anime, Haru had spent nearly every waking moment obsessing over children, and then later her crush on Tsuna. Age it seems brought maturity, and maturity made Haru focus more on work than her own family.

 _It's sad, really._ _ **Mmm. I think I'd die of neglect and lack of love without you and my twin-turned-your-twin.**_ I didn't know how to respond, realizing he was probably right, even if he was exaggerating quite a bit.

I grabbed a piece of toast and started nibbling on it, not really hungry. When Mitsu cleared her plate, I piled what I couldn't stomach her way, and she just shrugged and accepted it. _**You're worse than a moody teenage girl suffering from PMS**_ , and honestly I didn't have the heart to disagree with him. Once I had finished my measly piece of toast and Mitsu had eaten everything thrown her way like a starving dog, we gathered our dishes and chorused "Again, thank you for the meal Mother!" just as Haru was hanging up her phone. "Kyaa~ You two are so adorable!" she swooned for a moment, and then laughed at our twin expressions of horror. "Today's a holiday, so the shop's closed, and since we go there nearly everyday, I thought it might be nice just to hang out for a day," she said with a grin, more or less saying ' _I've had a terrible week and while normally on holidays we go out to celebrate I need my beauty sleep so wake me up if you need something, k?_ ' I had to suppress a sigh, and while putting away our dishes Mitsu looked at me for a moment, as if trying to ask me something but was unsure of how to start.

I figured it might be best not to disturb Haru while she cleaned up and got ready to sleep the day away on the couch, so I motioned for us to go upstairs to our room. She nodded.

We trudged up the stairway, me glancing back every couple seconds to make sure Moon was okay. _**Sister complex**_ _. Shut up!_

As soon as she shut the door behind her I turned to face her, my expression conveying my message of 'go on, what is it?' She sighed before blurting out something I didn't expect.

"H-have you talked to the r-real son of Belphegor yet?" she had toned down her outburst to a whisper by the end, and kept glancing at the door as if she expected Haru, Bel, and the time, soul, shinigami or whatever gods sent us to these new lives to bust down the door, guns blazing. Inwardly I chuckled at this image before realizing what exactly she meant.

"A-actually… yes…" I stammered, not sure whether or not I should explain the disembodied voice inside my head or the mindscape he showed me in my dreams. She stared at me for a moment, before flopping down on our bed with a sigh of relief. "Good, because I didn't want to be the only crazy one here," she smirked, then tilted her head as if she was listening to a voice only she could hear. _I kinda wish I could hear it too…_

 _ **Seriously, you have a major sister complex. It isn't even a question now. Anyways, weird thoughts aside, you do have your own 'crazy voice', ya know.**_

 _Sometimes I wish I could punch you in the face._

 _ **Sometimes the feeling is mutual. Anyways, you should tell her about the mindscape; I can tell you're just dying, knowing you're keeping something from your beloved**_ , his mocking tone increasing my irritation levels to new heights I didn't know existed. Inwardly I sighed again, making yet another mental note to not make that a habit, tacking on a side-note that I probably shouldn't make a habit of making too many mental notes either. Despite all that, I still did what he suggested. Maybe he has too much influence on my decisions, even if his suggestions usually help more than hurt.

I listened as she described her meadow-like mindscape before realizing a few seconds later that I had the same, or at least similar, one. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving me a look that seemed to be saying 'I think I just found the cure for cancer or its equivalent'.

"Sun… You remember how in the anime/manga, Mukuro and Chrome had the same or similar mindscapes, yes?" she seemed to be having an internal war with herself, not sure if she should continue her thought process or not.

"I-I think I remember something like that," I spoke a little slowly, drawing out every syllable, trying to see what she was getting at.

"A-and you know how they could share dreams because of it?" at her expression, he couldn't help but nod.

"I think Mukuro was also able to telepathically communicate with Chrome as well, but because she was usually too shy to try, she never established a way for her to contact him…" I muttered aloud, starting to get what she was implying.

"S-so… If we have the same dreamscape…" I picked up her train of thought and finished her sentence, "We should be able to do the same!" I began to get a little excited at the thought.

"Hold up, we don't know for sure if this will work or not, and besides, there's still the matter of _how_ ," she seemed semi-reluctant, making me a little hurt. _Does she not want to be able to contact me at any time?_ _ **Whoa there big boy, there are these things called cell phones for that. Anyways, I think what she's trying to do is not get your hopes up; you're basing this off of a theory, after all.**_

Even though he was insulting me quite a bit, he still made me feel better. "Well, I-I think it would be easiest to go into our dreams and try," he suggested, trying not to sound too eager. "L-like, if we both try to focus our mist flames," he cringed inwardly at this; while she probably had them, he simply didn't know if the same applied to him, "and we go to sleep, maybe we can meet halfway, or something like that."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but she seemed to take it seriously, before exclaiming, "Let's try it!"

He sweat-dropped. "R-right now?" he squeaked. "Why not? There's no time like the present!" "…Please don't use American sayings in Japanese. They just sound weird." "Fine, fine, you big baby," she mocked, before straightening. She stalked towards me, then pushed me towards to bed and collapsed next to me.

 _I thought it would be harder to fall asleep, but my still infantile body craved sleep like a drug addict, and my consciousness wandered aimlessly for a moment before focusing on where I thought Mitsu was focusing. I felt like a ghost, an indigo light the only thing guiding me through the darkness._ Maybe this is how a moth feels when being drawn to a flame _, but I barely had time to contemplate this unsettling thought before I arrived at my destination._

What… now? I guess I- _I tried to touch the indigo flame, and suddenly I found myself looking at the sky, surrounded by grass as the breeze whistled through the trees._

 _As I got up, I saw the son of Bel sitting criss-cross apple-sauce next to me, and I thought I could make out Mitsu and the daughter on a nearby hill. I was glad we wouldn't have to go on an adventure or quest to find them. Pondering that last thought, I shook my head, muttering something about needing to have watched less Sesame Street_ _and other American kids' shows. I gestured at the son, who stood up with a smirk._

" _ **You can talk, you know**_ _," he chuckled, staring at me with an almost affectionate gaze. I smiled at him, before realizing he insulted me again. "Humph," I voiced my displeasure, before gesturing for him to follow me to the other two who were sitting up on the hill, not trusting my words._

 _As we jogged over to the two, I realized just how happy I was, seeing them both there, smiling without a care in the world._

 _I then wondered if we were going to have a long heart-to-heart, twin-to-twin-to-other-pair-of-twins-from-another-universe._

* * *

Sun I love you.

Anyways, an interesting thing to note is that the names Mitsuki and Akihiko have a lot of different meanings based on how they're written. The way I intended it to be was that Mituski means 'beautiful moon', taking Mi (for beauty) and Tsuki (for moon). Aki can either mean autumn, bright, or sparkle, and -hiko has many meanings, one of which being day child. When combined with another kanji, -hiko tends to give that name a meaning of nobility. Therefore, Akihiko means 'bright day-child', or 'bright prince'. Unless of course you want to consider the fact that our beautiful Sun's new name is Sparkle ...or a season. Either way.

Alsoo, I knoww Mukuro doesn't have the pretty sunshine and flowers mindscape that Chrome does, but the misunderstanding was necessary for this to happen. Now they're twins. But also. Jedi twins. o-o


	6. Monsters were born

A/N: Woot. We're getting close to introducing all the fun people. The world will never be safe again.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 6) - = - = - = - = - = -

 _I then wondered if we were going to have a long heart-to-heart, twin-to-twin-to-other-pair-of-twins-from-another-universe._

 _Cliché as it is that was what we did. We first described everything that had happened to us in this world, before coming to a close when we reached the topic of sharing our dreams._

(Mi & Tsuki's POV)

 _I laughed at Sun and Bel's son, since they didn't seem to know what to call each other and kept gesturing in the other's general direction. After having my fun, I decided to help them out of their misery._

 _"Ehem," I cleared my throat, "I have a suggestion. We divided our name in half, so that she takes the kanji for 'Mi' and I take the kanji for 'Tsuki'. Maybe you could do the same? It's just a suggestion though," I finished, smirking when the two immediately looked at each other and came to a conclusion. I guess they have the same connection Mi-chan and I have._

 _"_ _ **I'll take the kanji for 'Hiko', and he can take the kanji for 'Aki'. I've always been the one who acted more like a prince anyways**_ _," 'Hiko' said, flipping his hair like Mi-chan had not too long ago. Even though it didn't look like he was doing it mockingly, we dissolved into a fit of giggles at the sight._

 _Once I had composed myself, I took a closer look at the two boys. Hiko had semi-short pale blonde hair that curled into a hairstyle similar to Bel's. Aki, by contrast, had longer hair, especially in the back, and it looked like it could be put into a male ponytail. What struck me though was the color. It was still blonde, but a darker color, verging on being called dirty-blonde. It… looked exactly like… his…_

 _I took a few breathes before consulting Mi-chan. "I'm dyeing our hair when we wake up," I practically demanded, and she just looked at me before her eyes widened in understanding. "I wouldn't want to look like him either, even if the only similarity is the shade of hair," she mumbled._

 _Hiko and Aki, upon overhearing what we said, seemed to reach the same agreement. We were going to need Haru's expertise._

I yawned, cringing as my stomach rumbled. _**I guess it's lunch time.**_ I was surprised that her tone wasn't dripping in snarkiness like usual. _The somber mood affected you too, eh?_

Yawning again, I didn't wait for Aki to wake up, instead bounding down the stairs. I was going to wake Haru before I realized that she was already up, making lunch. _Huh._

Wordlessly I took the appropriate dishes out and set the table, before flopping onto the couch to wait. When Aki finally made his way down the stairs, groggily rubbing his eyes, I just beamed at him before taking my place at the table. Once we were all seated, we chorused "Thank you for the meal!" while Haru quietly swooned at our 'adorableness'.

During the meal, Aki experimented with his newfound connection with me. Apparently, by focusing a little of our mist flames, either of us could access the other's mind, although it was quite easy to block the other out. The few times I blocked him out, he had to stop himself from wailing out loud.

 _I swear, you're just like a lost puppy._

 _Am not!_ He retorted. _Are too_ , I snickered. _Whatever_ , he grumbled. _Anyways, this is so cool! We've got like, superpowers!_

The other three people who shared this connection simultaneously deadpanned. _What?_ He seemed genuinely clueless.

 _ **We're disowning you**_ , Mi-chan and I chorused. _What! Noooo-_ he barely had time to mentally scream before I blocked him out. He seemed so shocked he started choking on his food, and I reached over to help him out before ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Mother?" I began, dreading her answer. "Can we dye our hair?" Haru turned around; looking shocked before she thought it over.

"…It's a strange request, but I don't see why not," she shrugged, before her eyes started sparkling, "What color would you like?" At this I was stumped; all I knew was that I wanted to look as different from him as possible. _Like… like Mama…_ I took a deep breathe, knowing Mi-chan silently agreed with me. "Black." I was prepared for some sort of retort, something like 'No child of mine is dyeing their hair black on my watch!', but I was not prepared for Haru to start squealing like a grade-schooler.

"Kyaaa~ I've always thought blonde didn't suit you. You need a darker color, and black is just PERFECT~!" She was still squealing like a maniac when she dashed into the bathroom. "I was sure there was some black hair dye back here somewhere," she mumbled. Aki and I just looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at the doorway expectantly. A few (read: many) crashes and grumbles later, Haru appeared again with a black tube in her hands, along with an assortment of other hair-care products. She smiled in triumph, which to us looked like Bel had taken possession of her body for the time being.

 _I wouldn't put it past him._ _ **No kidding.**_

The air crackled with her enthusiasm as she pushed me into the bathroom, Aki following to watch. I opened my mouth and sealed his fate with a few words. "Aki wants black hair, too," I said, my mischievous grin putting even Bel and Haru to shame. _I compare myself to them a lot, don't I?_ _ **They are your parents. What's weirder is that you know almost their entire past, despite them not wanting nor knowing you know.**_

I could feel her shivers. It definitely was a weird feeling, knowing you knew too much. The people of the KHR universe should just be glad Mi-chan and I weren't interested in blackmail. _**So far. Just wait until someone pisses us off.**_ I couldn't help but silently agree as Haru started lathering my hair.

When all was said and done, Haru definitely had a talent for this kind of thing. Aki and I stood in front of a mirror, admiring her handiwork. When I glared, I looked like a mini feminine version of Hibari Kyouya; and Aki, since he was always smiling and had slightly more blue eyes than me looked like Fong, minus the braid. All in all, combined with the genetic maniacal laugh and smile, we were mini demons. _I can't thank you enough Haru. The world will never be safe again._ _ **We really need to convince her to tutor us.**_

And so began the weekly lessons; every Thursday, Haru would gain a new hairstyle and new color of the rainbow atop her always smiling face. Somehow, she always pulled it off, and some customers came to the shop more frequently just to see how I was improving in my hair stylist skills. _If worst comes to worst, I could make an honest living off of this_.

Aki started to try doing sports, or other physical activity. He didn't like not having muscles, and resolved to gain the abilities he had in our past life here. While I despised anything to do with physical activity, he thrived when sweating his heart out. Surprisingly enough, he finally got me to follow him in jogging around the house, the store, anywhere he decided it would be beneficial to his cardio respiratory system to run to. I suppose I shouldn't underestimate the power your twin has over you.

He ran into a wall when it came to sports, however. He could jog all he wanted, but no team in all of Japan was stupid enough to accept someone who hadn't even gone to nursery school. Haru started treating us like adults after coming to terms with the fact that we weren't normal. She thought we were what she called 'geniuses'. Really, we just had the minds of 7 to 8 year olds while in 5-month old bodies. She had spent most of her high school life planning out where and what she was going to do when it came to raising her children, which frightening as it was, was more or less expected of her. She didn't want us to get attached to some random teacher, so she didn't put us through private nursery schooling that was available after we turned 2 months old, but had decided we would go to public nursery school when we turned 6 months old.

Aki and I, along with Hiko and Mi, had spent a long time thinking, since that was really the only thing we could do in these infantile bodies. We already knew that the KHR world was a bit… different from our old one, as Aki had been improving faster than he had back in our old world. The fact that he was able to improve at all in his state lead us to believe that while mentally, in our world and the last children developed at about the same rate, children of this world developed faster physically. It kind of made the Arcobaleno possible.

No heavenly god had come down, proclaiming that we had to get out of Hiko and Mi's bodies so they could live the normal lives they were meant to, while we were whisked off to heaven. I more or less figured that meant we could do whatever the hell we wanted. We probably would do whatever the hell we wanted. Since we were in a world where the impossible was possible, and there was no plot to follow, we were really on our own other than having the creepy knowledge of our parents and their… peers? friends? pasts.

Of course, this decision made Mi try and force me to meet Fran. She wanted us to confess our (read: _her_ ) undying love for him, and somehow she believed that, even though he was at least 12 years older than us, it would 'work out'. I was really pissed at my past self for reading all of those princess storybooks and movies. I figured it was best to avoid Fran, us being Bel's twin children; he would probably become slightly interested in us. If he ever found out about our mindscape, we'd have some serious explaining to do.

Especially since a small mansion had been erected in that clearing, with Mi's room being covered in 'I (HEART) FRAN' posters. Yea… I did not want to have to explain that. Aki however, thought he would be an interesting guy, if he could capture and hold Mi's attention. Hiko and Aki both agreed she had the attention span of a fly, and pitied me who had to share a mind with her.

My dreams in the mindscape were always strange, but since I gained the necessary rest whether I was there or not I was fairly happy with being able to choose what I wanted to spend my night imagining. My mind self now had black hair, the same going for Aki, while Hiko and Mi had an even paler shade of blonde than before, almost paper white.

They honestly looked like little marshmallows sometimes, as they thought their hair would grow fairly quickly if they had their own physical bodies. It was a …strange concept, knowing that what you thought of yourself changed your appearance and your surroundings in the mindscape, but it was worth it to see Mi running around, tripping over her own white locks like a mini Rapunzel.

All in all, our lives settled into a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast while mentally fighting, chat with Haru as we walked to the store, work at the store, stop for lunch, work for a while longer before closing up shop, do errands with Haru, come home, eat dinner with mentally fighting, and then sleep. Our dreams consisted of us mentally fighting and generally doing whatever we felt like at the time.

 _Mi-chan?_ _ **Hmm?**_

… _I-I'm glad we're in this together. I don't know what I'd do all alone, without you, Aki-nii, or Hiko-kun._

… _ **Me too. I love you guys. You're the brothers and sister I never had… and I'm so glad.**_

… _ **But Fran always has and always will have my heart.**_

 _Whatever you say, you crazy figment of my imagination._ _ **Hey! I resent that.**_

 _Time to prepare for school, I guess._

* * *

Oh, time for school. Joy. We now have a feminine Hibari running around, which I guarantee will cause some chaos next chapter. I switched around with the honorifics... a lot... but fixing it takes time and I'm tiredd. Oh well, tell me if you spot a mistake, while I go take a nap and plan out Mitsu's pain.


	7. They went to school

A/N: I really don't have anything to say. Our favorite prefect doesn't make an appearance, but someone very close does. Time for school ._.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 7) - = - = - = - = - = -

 _Time to prepare for school, I guess._

(Aki & Hiko's POV)

I couldn't help but whistle as I stared at the nursery school. _It's bigger than Mama's apartment, that's for sure._ _ **Agreed.**_ If this was the preschool… what about the elementary school? Junior High? _**We'll worry about that when we get there**_ , I could almost imagine him patting my head reassuringly as the other mothers looked at Haru strangely. They probably thought that she had whistled, since no sane person would automatically assume a child just over 6-months old would be able to whistle, much less use it in a social situation.

Shifting the innumerable amount of bags in my hands and on my shoulders, I grimaced. _Do they really need this many bags?!_ Hiko just listened to my plea before mentally nodding; _**I heard somewhere that Japanese preschools really focus on social skills and behavior. This is all so that we can grow up to be independent, respectable adults**_ , and I couldn't help but snicker at his self-righteous tone.

' _Would you two stop bickering? Haru's looking at you strangely_ ,' Tsuki practically hissed, and Hiko and I both stood a little straighter. _**Yes ma'am.**_ Mi just laughed at us while Tsuki fumed. ' _Idiots._ '

Apparently Mitsuki's theory that we were a case similar to Chrome and Mukuro was completely wrong. Upon taking a closer look at Tsuki's memories, Mi-chan was able to see that, according to the manga, Mukuro had a _completely_ different mindscape than Chrome's. Chrome's mind was all flowers and sunshine; Mukuro's was a dark, dreary hallway that stretched into oblivion. The only theory I could come up with was that we had the same mindscape to begin with; we didn't have separate ones, since we had that special 'twin' connection. To block each other out, we had to focus our mist flames to create a barrier between us. When Mitsuki had agreed that it made sense, I felt strangely happy. Hiko had teased me for days.

"Hahi! There's Kyoko and Kaede-chan! Say hi you two," Haru said while pushing us in their direction, effectively stopping me from dwelling on Hiko's absurd notion that I had a sister complex. _As if._ Kyoko waved as we got closer, but a frown appeared on her face when she looked at us. _**We haven't seen her since before we dyed our hair… Scratch that, we really didn't have any hair back then.**_ I was sorely tempted to smack him as he chuckled, even if that meant I'd be smacking myself. It'd be one strange game of 'why are you hitting yourself?' Kyoko just looked at us a moment longer before asking Haru "Are you sure these are your children?" They immediately burst out laughing, leaving Kaede-chan, Mitsuki and I dumbfounded. … _What?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, but they just look so mature! And their hair is so long…" she trailed off, looking specifically at me. Mitsuki had asked me about a week ago if she could style my hair, and surprised as I was I didn't get what she was trying to do. After a few minutes, she led me to a mirror to find Fon staring back. Both of us had hair that grew incredibly fast, but my hair grew even faster than hers, so that while she had hair that reached her shoulders now, I had hair that went down my back. Both of Haru and Mitsuki had offered multiple times to cut it, but a part of me liked it. I remember the first time I realized my hair went down past my shoulder blades, and Hiko had some… interesting thoughts. _**So this is what it feels like to be a girl**_ , was one of them, and I was so busy laughing my ass off I didn't realize until much later that the idiot had finally provided me with some leverage over him. We made quite a pair; him a closet girly-girl, me a… well, according to him, someone who had a sister complex.

Mitsuki had begged me for the entire week not to cut or take the braid out, and somewhere along the way I had gave in, saying she could braid my hair every morning. I guess Hiko's words had some small, tiny, ever so tiny and miniscule truth to them, not that I'd ever admit it. _**I heard that.**_ _GODDAMN IT HIKO!_

… _ **'You two are seriously scaring Haru.'**_

That was another thing. We silently fought so much Haru was getting a little suspicious, so we started forcing conversations and fights whenever we were in her presence. Eventually she seemed to think it a phase or something, but whenever we lapsed into silence she would just look at us.

When all was said and done, I looked nothing like Haru, and since Mitsuki had also styled her hair to look like Hibari's with a low ponytail in the back, cackling evilly all the way, she also looked nothing like Haru. "I'm sorry, but you are correct. I am not Miura Akihiko," I slightly smirked, "I am Fon, of the Arcobalen-" I was cut off as Mitsuki kicked me in the face before stepping lightly off of my paralyzed body. As I faded in and out of consciousness, I could make out Mitsuki reintroducing me and herself, before her shadow loomed over me. She slapped me repeatedly until I snapped awake, and pulled me to my feet as I grumbled. _You're so meannn~_

 _'Yea, well, I don't want to have to explain to Haru why we know of the Arcobaleno and have to deal with copyright issues.'_

 _ **Copyright issues?**_

 _ **'She means that if Fon found out that someone else pretended to be him, it won't end well.'**_ I shivered internally at the last part and rubbed my bruised cheek, while Kaede-chan looked in awe and Kyoko just stood there wide-eyed. _Hah, always knew you were a pigeon- Wha-wait no don't hurt me please Tsuki!_ Hiko came to my defense when Mitsuki tried to kick me by temporarily taking control of our shared body and blocking her foot while I panicked. He relinquished control to me again, and then Mitsuki shook her foot out of my now weak grasp. _'Well that was new. What exactly did you do, Hiko?'_ _ **I just… I don't know.**_ I felt him shrug in my mind, but turned my focus back to the outside world when I saw Kaede-chan running over to me.

"Are you alright?" she automatically squeaked, lightly tapping my cheek and apologizing when I hissed in pain. "You really need to control your strength Mitsuki," she exclaimed, turning to give Mitsuki an accusatory glare. I stuck my tongue out at her, and I swear I saw a vein almost pop in her forehead as she started trudging forward, a murderous aura surrounding her. It took the combined efforts of Kaede-chan, Haru _and_ the pigeon lady to stop her; even then they were struggling. I just laughed at her in my mind before I remembered we were still mentally connected, and quickly broke said connection.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" said a silky voice. I just stared at the person who just spoke from behind Mitsuki. _No. It can't be._ _ **He's supposed to be over twenty!**_ _You're telling me!_

"You have quite the murderous aura," he smirked, and when Mitsuki spun with something akin to a roundhouse kick, he just blocked it with the back of his hand. They both froze when their eyes met, however.

"You look just like-" they blurted out simultaneously, but each ended the sentence differently. "Dad?" "Hibari?!" Mitsuki covered her mouth after speaking his name, while the supposed Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You're far too feminine to be my father, and much too short," he snorted, before reconsidering for a moment, eyes narrowing. "So why do you have his hairstyle and the same shade of onyx eyes? And how do you know my name?" I backpedaled, my mouth opening and closing like a fish's, while Mitsuki just glared at him, then snorted. _She's always been the rash one._ _ **Did she write a will?**_ _We can only hope._

"Are you sure that it isn't my hairstyle, and your father was just copying me?" she sneered, which seemed to catch the Hibari look-alike off guard. He barely had time to ponder this before Mitsuki took advantage of his moment of distraction and kneed him where the sun don't shine. _'Naive little boy.'_

As he doubled over in pain, Mitsuki turned around and quickly grabbed Kaede-chan's and my hand, before rushing off towards the building. "You're lucky you haven't hit puberty yet, or it would have hurt a hundred times more, kisama!" she shouted over her shoulder while half-waving at Haru and Pigeon Lady who were just staring at the slumped form of one Hibari look-alike.

Breathless, we ran into the building, and since I'd been doing a lot more jogging recently I recovered first. _Figures._ I half galloped over to a kindergarten aid, asked for directions to the classroom I believed to be ours, and pulled the other two who were just now recovering in the general direction the aid had pointed to. _Damn, girls are heavy._ _ **Don't say that to their face. Do you want me to take over?**_

I mulled over this for a second, then figured it couldn't hurt. _Why not._ It was a strange experience, I'd give it that. Before, I was too distracted to realize Hiko had taken possession of our body, but now…

It felt like my consciousness was trickling into our mindscape, slowly building a physical body there. " _Is this…" Hiko's response was as if he was right next to me, talking as we would in the dreamscape. "_ _ **Don't get used to it. God, I'm already tired. We're at a classroom door, I'm switching back.**_ _" As I felt my consciousness trickling back, I smiled. "Love ya too."_

Taking a deep breathe, I opened the door- _why was it shut in the first place?!_ \- and was greeted with an angry teacher. "We're in the middle of class! Where are your parents?" the teacher hissed with scorn. "Umm… We're the Miura twins…" I mumbled, not wanting to anger the teacher any more. "Oh. You're late," she stated, beckoning for us to stand in a circle with thirty or so other children. I was pretty sure children our age shouldn't be walking normally, much less talking, but the teacher just took it in stride. I blamed it on anime logic. As I walked further into the room, Mitsuki finally got to her feet and brushed herself off, glaring at me. Kaede-chan was knocked out cold. _**That's convenient. Not.**_

I dragged Kaede-chan's limp body to the center of the room, glaring at nothing in particular. _Damn it, how did this happen? That Hibari kid is going to kill us now._ I sighed, and tuned into what the teacher was saying. "-part of the Peach Blossom class! Now, we're going to go around the circle, and everyone is going to say their name, and one thing they like, so that we can all become friends!" she cheerfully said, her previous scorn all but forgotten.

 _This lady unnerves me._ As her gaze swept the circle and finally settled on me, I couldn't keep my eye from twitching. "Do you want to start us off, Miura-kun?" she tried to sound sweet, but the sweetness felt like it was choking the air, her glare barely concealed. Resisting the urge to sigh, I made my eyes light up and changed my expression from a glare to a smile as innocent as I could muster. "Okay! Well, my name's Miura Akihiko, and this girl here-" I pointed towards the unconscious body at my feet, trying not to wince, "-is my friend, Sawada Kaede-chan. I like, um, sweets? And Kaede-chan loves to sing." I finished with a nod. "Oh, um, and this is my twin sister, Miura Mitsuki. She, uh, doesn't like much," I cringed as she glared at me, "b-but she's very kind-hearted once you get to know her." As I peeked at Mitsuki again, she was trying her hardest not to laugh, which to the rest of the class looked like she was beaming happily.

"O-K~ Next!" I sighed in relief, before tuning out the other students who were struggling to speak. They were all older than us, even Kaede-chan, yet they could barely form sentences. _**This is going to be a looong day.**_

* * *

Don't worry, this isn't the last time you see Hibari. He has to get his revenge, after all. Btw, the teacher that's so happy... She may or may not have taught Yamamoto. Hence his happy attitude. All. The. Time.

Hmm, doesn't seem like this fic is well-liked, but I'm still going to continue writing it. Oh well. For the few people who read this and don't say anything, hope you're enjoying it.


	8. Made friends and found Snails

A/N: Whoa. Funny thing about writing a story purely for your own amusement. You forget to update it. Even though you've got the next three chapters written out. Oops. I'm cruel enough to not post them all at one time though, so you'll just have to deal with my forgetful self. On a side note, this is 2500 words long, about 500 words longer than my usual. Is it much? No. Will anyone notice it? Probablyyy not. But it makes me feel better, so I'm going to point it out anyways.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 8) - = - = - = - = - = -

 _ **This is going to be a looong day.**_

(Mi & Tsuki's POV)

I crinkled my nose. The children here were slow, but the majority were still younger than a year old. It was remarkable they could talk and walk at all, even if it was at a snail's pace. Mi fell asleep after the first two (I didn't even know she needed to sleep). I'd never been a patient one, so I just tuned out the children who took longer than five seconds to sound out their first couple sentences of their introductions, and took the care to memorize the names and faces of the few who weren't that slow.

The first one I noticed (out of the ten or so we had somehow managed to get through without everyone falling asleep) was a kid named Sadao. He startled me because he looked like all the other smiling idiots in this class… and I admit I may have been half asleep… Anyways, I didn't catch onto the fact that he was actually speaking faster than a snail until about halfway into his second sentence.

"-Sadao, but you can just call me Sadao-san. I like hero stories, because my name means hero," he beamed very widely at his 'cleverness', and several girls in the vicinity, along with a few boys, looked away blushing ( _Aren't they a_ _ **little**_ _young for this?!_ ) -" but I don't like people who are mean to me or my friends." The temperature seemed to drop a degree or two as he glared at nothing in particular, and the blushers (I decided to dub them future-fangirls and fanboys) stopped blushing to stare at him in awe. He snapped back to his smile just as quickly as he had snapped out of it, making quite a few people question whether they had even seen him glare in the first place. "I hope we can all be friends!"

 _ **A bit bi-polar, are we?**_ Mi seemed to be yawning, while I resisted the urge to giggle or snort. _Mornin' Sleeping Beauty._ Despite her care-free attitude, I could tell she was a bit unsettled, and I was the same. I might have passed up the chance to ask what his surname was again, if I hadn't seen the intensity of that glare. _**Don't go making enemies yet, Onee-chan.**_ _I won't, I won't._

There were a few more kids like this scattered around the classroom who were faster than the Snails, but they weren't very memorable anyways. Sasagawa Rin simply sniffed and stated "Sasagawa Rin. You all know me, and the monkeys who don't, please stay away," while I pondered over her surname. She didn't look like Kyoko or Ryohei, but Sasagawa was probably a common surname. Sasagawa-san seemed like a potential candidate for a friend here. _Smart, isn't pushy, is just as disgusted with the Snails as we are…_ _ **Oh come on Tsu-nee. Not everyone is living their second life here.**_ _Hai, hai._

Those two were the only ones to pique my interest, Sadao-san because of his… glare, and Sasagawa-san because of her surname.

So when the teacher smiled sweetly and told us to split up into groups of around seven or eight, instead of putting up with Aki's grumbling or Kaede-chan's snoring (Apparently, being dragged by Aki was such a traumatizing experience for her that she _still_ hadn't woken up), I smiled. And when I said I smiled, I meant I smiled that maniac's grin. _**Arigato Otou-sann~**_

The Snails parted like I was Moses… but with fear in their eyes. Ignoring them, I dragged Aki-nii, who was flailing his limbs like mad, trying to get out of my death grip, and Kaede-chan, who was still peacefully snoring. Everyone got out of my way… except for Sadao-san, who had his back turned and wasn't paying attention.

"Ano, Sa-da-o-san~?" I pronounced, my maniac grin stretching until my cheeks hurt at my voice acting skills. I really sounded like an innocent little girl. _Don't you dare laugh at me again Mi-chan._ _ **Hai, hai.**_

He turned around with a grin on his face that faltered when he saw my face, and more importantly, the two hostages I was carrying with me. Aki-nii had resigned himself to blowing his bangs out of his eyes in frustration. _**I suppose he isn't as oblivious as I thought he was.**_

After staring at me for no more than two seconds, he molded his face into another smile that made the future-fans sigh. "What can I do for ya?" he grinned brightly, though his eyes betrayed the fact that he was getting slowly ticked off with me. Immediately I dropped my maniac grin and just passively smiled at him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be part of our group," I shrugged. _If he doesn't accept, I'll find another way to get closer to him._ I suddenly felt like a pervert. _**Awwe, it's okay Onee-chan. Even if the whole world thinks you're a creepy perverted lady, I'll still be here for you~**_ Trying not to show how ticked off I was, I turned and made my way to a table. A small snail was sitting there with a buddy, and I just plopped down across from them. They looked scared for a moment, and tried to scamper away, before I shot them a glare that said 'move and you die.' They became much friendlier soon after. I stuck Kaede-chan's unconscious body next to them, and finally released Aki-nii, who sat on my right.

I heard a sigh behind me, and saw in the corner of my eye that Sadao-san was sitting down on my left. I allowed myself a tiny maniacal grin. _6 down, 1 to go._ As I turned around and surveyed the other snails, I saw Sasagawa-san standing off to the side with a scowl. I was beginnning to wonder if it was permanent.

"Sa-sa-ga-wa-saaaaannn~!" I nearly cheered, pretending I was waving pom-poms above my head. "Come sit with usss~" She glanced at me and blanched, before looking quickly around the room again. All the other snails had grouped up and were chatting as animatedly as they could in their slow manner, with no other groups missing anyone. I grinned victoriously as she 'Tch'ed and made her way over to us.

"By the way, where did you get those pom-poms?" she snarked at me after settling down at the end of the table next to Kaede-chan, who was starting to wake up a bit. I looked at my hands, which were still in the air, and realized they actually were holding pom-poms. Illusionary pom-poms. _SHIT._

I had no idea how, but I had used my mist flames without realizing it. _Shit shit shit!_ I just slowly smiled and stuck the offending items into my pockets while dissolving the illusion to the best of my ability. A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I carefully spoke, "It's a secret." Sadao-san started laughing, Kaede-chan wasn't fully awake yet, Aki-nii had turned pale and looked at the table, Sasagawa-san stared at me incredulously, and the other two just plain _stared_. _**Awwwe, I think you've gotten yourself a fanclub.**_

I sneered at the two boys, who quickly looked away with blushes of their own. I wanted to rip my hair out. The teacher's voice stopped me from actually doing so.

"Okay my little peach blossoms-" _Why don't they just call this the Snail class_ "-I want you to introduce yourselves to your partners for the rest of the day. Then, we're going to get out art supplies, and everyone's going to draw a picture of themselves with their table~ Doesn't that sound fun~?" she cooed. Most of the class, i.e. all the snails except the two at our table and the other five children here, murmured in agreement.

I snorted, then glared at Sadao-san. He seemed to get the message. "I'm Yamamoto Sadao, nice to meet you all" he managed, while nodding at Sasagawa-san. "I'm Rin Sasagawa, but I suppose the four of you who aren't blubbering idiots can call me Rin-senpai." Kaede-chan finally woke up after Sadao-san made his remarks, and yawned before speaking up. "I'm Sawada Kaede, but you can call me-" Cue another yawn. "-Kaede-san…" she muttered sleepily before facedesking. Rin-san just smiled at her and started rubbing her back slowly as Kaede-chan started to snore again.

I ignored them all as I lost myself in my thoughts. _Yamamoto? As in Yamamoto Takeshi?! It can't be a coincidence with all these familiar surnames…! Is… Are all the Vongola 10th Generation's children here?_ I shuddered at the thought, but couldn't succeed in pushing it away. Sawada Kaede, daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Sadao, son of Yamamoto Takeshi. Sasagawa Rin, probably daughter of Sasagawa Ryohei. Hibari-senpai, son of Hibari Kyoya.

 _ **All we need now is a child of Gokudera, a child of Mukuro and/or Chrome, and possibly Lambo.**_ Mentally, I was groaning, rolling around in a circle, trying not to cry. _So much for being able to do whatever we wanted with the most powerful and influential mafia family in the world breathing down on our fucking necks._ _ **Honestly though? What did you expect, being the daughter of Bel, an executive member of the Varia, may I remind you, and the daughter of Miura Haru, a very close friend of Tsunayoshi and almost just as much a part of the Vongola Family as any of the Guardians?!**_

I sighed out loud, drawing a glance from Aki-nii, who had just begun his introduction. "-and I'm the twin of Miura Mitsuki here. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Miura Mitsuki, and Baka-Aki-nii over there already explained we were twins. Mmk, I'm going to go get some paper to draw on," I sighed again, resigning myself to this. _It's not their fault they're the son and daughters of the Vongola Guardians. I should just become their friends or enemies or just classmates depending on their personalities, not their parents._ _ **Are you… actually being considerate?!**_ She sounded so incredulous I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way back to our little table with the paper.

I dropped it in front of Kaede-chan, who apart from groaning a little, kept on sleeping peacefully. I flicked her forehead hard enough to leave a mark, which woke her up with a start. "H-hey!" she protested, before her eyes widened upon realizing it was me who flicked her, and she looked down, avoiding my gaze. _It seems she's scared of me,_ I laughingly thought, allowing a smirk to grace my face.

 _Like father, like daughter._

Rin-san started grumbling at me, something about leaving Kaede-san alone. Raising an eyebrow, I giggled. They would become good friends. "Mou~ Rin-chan, I was just having a little fun with Kaede-chan~ We've known each other since I was a wee newborn," I giggled again at her expression, before sitting down. I knocked Sadao-san off the bench with my hip, and settled myself directly in front of Kaede-chan.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. I've got a scary personality, I know, but I'm not that scary a person," I grinned, rubbing her hair that was just as fluffy as I thought her father's would be. She looked up at me, smiling, before giggling herself. "I know, no one can be the twin of Aki-kun and be a truly scary person!" she said before we both burst out laughing at her remark. Rin-chan seemed to be giggling with us, not having corrected my use of a familiar honorific, and Aki-nii just looked at the table, his face completely red.

I put him out of his misery when I wiped the tears in my eyes away and focused on the crayons and markers in front of us. The teacher had given each of us our own oil pastels and pencil crayon set, and told us that these were the only ones we were getting the whole year from the school, so we were supposed to sign our names and always keep them with us, and never ever break them. I smiled, before grabbing the felt pen she gave to our table. I signed the kit with my name in English characters, deciding that Mitsuki looked pretty in English. Aki was chuckling next to me, while the rest of my tablemates, even Sadao-san who was looking at me with glare from his new spot on the floor, weren't able to read what I wrote.

"W-what is that, Tsuki-chan?" Kaede-chan finally stuttered out, completely bewildered by the English characters. I threw back my head and laughed. _This is the daughter of Vongola Decimo?! Good grief, the mafia is going to change her so much…_ I mused, my lighthearted mood turning more somber at that thought. "Well Kaede-chan, this is my name in English," I spoke slowly, trying not to let my sadness show. She probably thought I was trying not to laugh at her.

"Humph! What's so great about English anyways?" she pouted, turning to Rin-chan and gave me the cold shoulder. _**She reminds me of Haru, strangely.**_ As I mused over the conversation the two were having, I half-heartedly started sketching each of us at our table. I sketched out Sadao's grin on the floor in blue and outlined the rest of him, Rin's scowl in purple and outlined her, Kaede's pout in green, Aki's laughter in yellow, one of the Snails in orange, the other red, and finally settled on an indigo color for my hand that was drawing the scene. _Inception_ , I smirked.

When the teacher came by to collect our drawings, she seemed startled when she looked at mine, before molding her face into an oblivious grin. "Good work~!" she cooed at the class, before releasing us for lunch. "Have fun on your first day~ Follow the signs to the cafeteria!" she shouted over our heads at the kids who were skipping ahead. Trying not to wince, I watched Aki as he tried to convince the others in our new group to join us for lunch. The two snails shook their heads and rushed off to god-knows-where, all the while stealing glances at me. _I'm not going to like what that means, am I?_ _ **Nope.**_ I sighed, before turning around and almost bumping into our new teacher, Mizushima-sensei.

I muttered an apology and tried to get around her before she placed both her hands on my shoulders, preventing me from escaping. I looked up at her, eyes wide, and she just smiled at me. "Miura-chan, you and your brother have a bright future ahead of you. Good luck~" As I stared at her in shock, I felt a smile creep across my face. Not a maniacal grin, not a smirk or a fake smile, but a genuine smile. "Hai, Mizushima-sensei."

 _Thank you… But I don't need you to tell me that,_ I mused as I looked back at Aki who finally got Sadao, Rin and Kaede to follow him, even if they were grumbling all the way.

 _It's our destiny, I suppose._

* * *

Awwwe. I'm going to skip over what happens with those two 'snails', as Mitsuki dubs everyone who is normal and at the same time beneath her, for the sole reason that I want to get to actual plot that involves the mafia soon. I might include it in an omake or something if someone really wanted to learn more about Mitsuki's fanclub. Asss alwayss, tell me if you spot a mistake~! I'm an irritatingly tediously cautious person, but even someone like me makes mistakes.


	9. Caught the attention of a Demon

A/N: Whoo~ I just came back from a 3-day trip and there was tons of Latvian food and god I was happy. But now I'm back home, and since I was feeling in the writing mood... There's an omake at the end of the chapter. Yay. All in all, this whole chapter is ~5,000 words long, so hopefully someone appreciates it.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 9) - = - = - = - = - = -

 _It's our destiny, I suppose._

(Akihiko's POV)

I was in the process of half-dragging our ragtag procession of grumbling idiots over to the cafeteria when Mitsuki stopped in front of me. _Oh great, what now?_ _ **Look, they seem to be having an intelligent conversation! We should ditch these fools and join them!**_ Seeing our sensei talk animatedly to my twin, I realized that I was going to have to get past them somehow, because in the next 15 seconds we'd all be crowding the doorway.

As if reading my mind- _I forgot we can actually do that_ \- she turned around, the brightest smile I had ever seen on her little face practically lighting up the room. I heard Sadao-san sigh in admiration behind me, and I had to resist the urge to smack the shit out of him. _**Ay ay, this is a bully-free zone~ The signs around the classroom say so, therefore it must be true~!**_ I could _feel_ the sarcasm dripping off his words. Thoughts. Bleh.

The good news was our exit was unblocked, and our merry parade trudged down the halls with our stubby little legs to where every other kid seemed to be heading.

 _Wait… If all the classes are eating together… uh oh._

A venomous Hibari was not on my list of things to deal with today. _Haven't we had enough shit piled on our plates already?! At least he probably doesn't like crowds…_

With that small comfort, Sadao-san led us to a small table in the middle of the room. We placed our bags on our seats, and got in line for the lunch our parents paid the school to give to us. I expected the food to suck like it did in America's schools, but surprisingly it was a very balanced meal, cooked with care. As we made our way back to our table, a group of lilies and violets were crowding around our small table.

No, I don't mean literal humanoid flowers. Each class is assigned a name based on a flower; the classes with kids under a year old, the Peach Blossoms, the class we're in, the ones between one and three the Chrysanthemums, three and four the Lilies, and finally between four and as late as six, the Violets.

So basically a bunch of kids more than four times our age had stolen our table. Any normal kid would have cowered, would have grabbed their bags and scampered away as fast as possible. But not us. We had enough with this world trying to make us play by its rules.

Tapping into our twin link, I nodded at Mitsuki and gave my food to Kaede while she gave hers to Rin. "Hold this for us, will ya?" she smiled sweetly, before turning around and shooting our targets a cold glare.

"Could you please move away from our table?" I blinked as innocently as I could while Mitsuki was fuming next to me. One of the bigger guys turned around. He was tall for his age, almost three times our height, but we were tiny babies, only barely half a year old, so it wasn't saying much. _**'Japanese people, why you so short?'**_ I almost missed Mi-chan. Almost. He sneered, and the universe was cackling at our misfortune. _Why is life soooo harrrdddddd…_

I sighed. Releasing everything. Breathed in again. I don't care anymore. Fuck this. Mitsuki seemed to realize something was going to happen, and wisely stepped back. The older kid thought this was in fear, and started smirking, about to break into laughter as evil as the universe's was a minute ago. _Sorry kid. Not your fault. Except it is. But maybe it isn't. Maybe it's just the universe's. You've been screwed over by the universe. Sorry kid._ I repeated this mantra, more to the other people in my mind than myself, as I jumped up and hooked my legs around his waist. Or was it his neck? No, it was his waist. I pulled back my fist and swung forward, connecting with the kid's nose. He backpedaled, trying to get away from me, but I just moved with him, slowly twisting my fist and applying more pressure until I felt the cartilage splatter out like an egg. _Hah, eggs. Chickens. Mmm… I'm hungry. I wonder what human meat tastes like. Nah, cannibalism is too much. I'll just get this guy out of here, then we'll eat. I still have lunch. Yes, that sounds good. Very good._ I finally let go before he started screaming his heart out, and I looked into his eyes.

I bet he was expecting a glare and waves of killing intent befitting of someone who just _splattered his nose open like an egg_. But no. I'm not a good actor. My disinterested expression shone through, and through his pain and fear he saw something in my eyes that he didn't particularly like. At least, I think. Maybe? I wasn't paying attention. I had already turned and grabbed my lunch from Kaede and glanced at the person who had taken my seat. She quickly scrambled away, just short of screaming her heart out. _Is this what being scary feels like._ _ **No doofus, it's how being so focused on food you don't care that you just physically maimed someone in front of all your classmates feels.**_ _Oh. That's makes a lot more sense. Cool. Thanks Hiko. …_ _ **I don't even want to know anymore.**_

I sat down, said my thanks to those who provided this meal for my hungry stomach, and started munching into it, the sounds of my chewing filling the now silent room. _'Okay, the complete 180 in personality was weird, but I'm seriously hungry, so who cares.'_ And Mitsuki took her lunch from Rin and joined me.

That day we became known as the twins-who-didn't-give-a-fuck, or something like that. Some people called us the Crimson Crusaders or some stupid name like that, but I like to pretend that my actions didn't birth that stupidity. Somewhere up above, the universe was still doing that strange cackle laugh, and I imagined it was just tickled knowing it caused this and everything else shitty in my pitiful existence so far. _The Miura Twins are sooo messed uppppp._

.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.

After a while the clamor died down. The kid went to the nurse, and when they asked who did it, no one said that it was me. _I suppose they have some pride and dignity left after all._ I was a little ashamed of myself, and somewhat scared that maybe I had just beaten up a kid more than four times my age and he was so terrified of me he wouldn't tell on me, but after eating a part of me still didn't care. The food still tasted good, even if it was slightly covered in the kid's blood.

Eventually everyone else sat down, and while they still spared glances at me every once in a while, I think they were condemning this to memory in case it became a routine thing. I sincerely hoped it didn't. _**Oh well, not like the universe listens to your pleas anyways.**_ _I hate it when you're right._

I was about to curl up into a ball and die before I had to exist a moment longer when a scuffling outside the doors could be heard, and someone shrieked a name that started with 'H'. _Shit. Hibari. Shit._ I glanced at Mitsuki, then glared/pleaded with the three others who hadn't run away yet to 'no matter what don't tell him where we are' and we dived under the table just as the demon burst into the room. He made quick work of the surrounding people blocking his way, and I'm sure I would have laughed at his expression had A., he not been trying to brutally murder me or my twin, or B., the tablecloth not been obstructing my view of his expression. Although, my imagination more than made up for it.

We, the twins, had just quieted our nerves and matched our breathing to that of our tablemates- yes, we were sure Hibari was so bloodthirsty and such a _demon_ that he could hear us breathing- when his eyes latched onto Kaede. Oh, sweet Kaede-chan, how I pity you for having to endure his glare. Though I'm glad I didn't get beaten within an inch of my life because of your sacrifice.

I couldn't hear him making any noise as he stalked towards us, just the whoosh of the tablecloth we were hiding under as he stopped in front of our table mere seconds after entering the room- _he's fast too fast why no too fast too fasttttt_ \- and he hissed at Kaede.

" _Werrishe_?!" Kaede was silent for a few moments before she spoke, confusion clearly evident in her response. "Huh?" "Herbivore, the girl! Short one, black hair. Where. _Is._ She?!" The next minute or so was spent with Mitsuki and I barely surviving and Kaede trembling under his intense glare, and she just managed not to crack. "I- I-I-I don't k-k-k-now-w…" she forced out, scared out of her mind. Before Hibari could press her any further a teacher came into the room and called all the children out for recess.

Hibari kissed his teeth in frustration, before turning on his heel so quick the tablecloth lifted up again and we got the pleasant view of his shiny black shoes. I didn't know about anyone else, but I was wondering where he got those shoes and how I could get a pair that looked that shiny and professional. The table slowly started packing up their lunches, mind-numbingly quiet until Hibari had left the room for more than ten seconds. I released a breathe I had been holding for quite some time, before looking over and Mitsuki and cackling in pure exhilaration. _We're alive._ Sadao peeked his head under the table, and with a half-concerned half-amused look, asked, "Uhh, Akihiko? You okay?" I beamed back at him. "Never better~!"

Mitsuki cracked her neck and moved her cramped shoulders around a bit before escaping the relative safety of the underbelly of the table. I crawled after her, barely resisting the urge to continue cackling my head off until I died of lack of oxygen. _Ayy, it's better than Hibari~_ _ **You are so weird.**_ _I knoww~_

After packing up our lunches and getting our bags, we made the long trek to the playground. We saw all the older kids there too, and groaned in unison. _Whyyy… We just escaped from himm…_ Still mentally whining, I wisely took Mitsuki's bags from her unmoving form and hid before Hibari could come. _**'Traitor!'**_ _Oh, I know Mi-chan. I know. But who's the one getting chased by the demon?_ _ **'…'**_

Hibari chose that moment to turn the corner and his menacing form practically lit up when he spotted Mitsuki. _**'God damn it Tsuki we can be shocked out of our minds later! Right now we gotta run!'**_ That snapped her out of her haze long enough to dodge a flying tonfa that lodged into the wall leading to the cafeteria. _Huh. Weapon choice runs in the family._

The demon just smirked. My mind almost shut down at the simple fact that _Hibari has emotions what no._ _ **Come on Aki, be less pathetic.**_ _It's haaardddd thougghhh._

I snapped out of my whining haze long enough to see Mitsuki making a mad dash towards the exit. _'Fuck this. I ain't being creamed for the sake of the sanity of a little boy. Fuck that. I'm not going to be a snail. I'm a cheetah.'_ Even more determined, her retreating form almost looked like a blur, and Hibari dashed after her, his smirk still ingrained in my memory.

Sighing, I carefully followed them, making sure I was ready to run for my life at any second. When I reached the playground, the sight that followed almost killed me.

There was a giant net where a bunch of kids used to be playing, now taken over by Hibari and a fleeing Mitsuki. Every few seconds Hibari would lash out at her, and she'd duck and squeal or run away, momentarily unbalancing Hibari.

They paraded around like this for a few minutes, the entirety of the preschoolers watching them, dumbfounded. _Umm. Should we stop them?_ _ **Nah, this is too entertaining.**_

Mistuki eventually tripped and landed on her back, but the force flipped Hibari onto his back as well. The two just stared at the sky for a moment, shock clearly evident in both of their faces.

The crazy universe seemed to hold its breathe, a hush enveloping all the kids, and the few teachers who came out to supervise.

A low chuckling sound escaped from the prone form of Hibari, causing all the students in the vicinity to panic and run away.

Me? I flat out fainted.

I was awoken a minute later when Mitsuki struggled to carry me out of the playground. Grinding her teeth in frustration, she finally resorted to slapping my face until I was coherent enough to escape on my own. _'Quickly!'_

Hibari was still laughing his ass off for a reason no one but him could decipher, but we didn't question our means of escape. I hobbled after the retreating form of my twin, hoping beyond hope that Hibari wouldn't decide that I was just as good of a punching bag as Mitsuki.

 _I am sooooo glad that preschool ends after lunch and recess~ But couldn't we have a bus or something instead of having to walk all the way home?_ Mentally I was pouting, but I couldn't keep a grin off my face. _I'm still alive, crappy universe~_

Hibari watched out of the corner of his eye as the two twins left the school grounds. They still acted like herbivores, but there was something decidedly carnivorous about them. His grin stretched even wider. _I've found new punching bags._

* * *

 **{Omake: The Vongola Party}**

"Akihiko-kun, we're friends, righhhttt?" the whining form of one Sawada Kaede ask-cried as she blocked my only exit. _She's knows me well enough already._

"Uhh, sure, you saved me from Hibari-the-literal-demon, so the least I could do is be your friend," I sarcastically bit out, finally giving up on leaving to go to the bathroom.

"So, uhm, my father and his co-workers are having a small celebration for me finally making my way into the world and out of the house," _Who has the time and the energy to host a party for such a small thing?!_ "and he wants me to bring my new friends from school and I told him that you were my friend and I asked Sadao and Rin as well and Rin said she was only going if Sadao went and Sadao said he was only going if you and Mitsuki went _so please pretty please come to the party?_ " she said in one breathe, greatly surprising me.

I was about to refuse when she looked up at me pleadingly, the infamous puppy eyes ready at any time to burst into tears if I refused. _**Well, it's not like you have a life anyways. Might as well~**_

I groaned, before finally conceding. She brightened up instantly, with a perky "Great! I'll pick you up from school on Friday, tell your mother that we'll be bringing you by at around 5 or so, and be a dear and convince your twin? It's suchh a draggg to have to use my acting skills to get everyone to agree."

I grumbled at her retreating form as she sashayed out of the classroom, dragging a struggling Rin out by her collar.

 **{Friday, 12:45 PM, Namimori, Japan}**

I cringed as another student looked at me funny while I pulled on the collar of my expensive-looking suit. Haru went all out, even using the costumes that looked expensive when she could easily have let us dress in normal clothing. I tried to object, saying that it was supposed to be a small gathering of Kaede's father and his co-workers, Kyoko, and maybe anyone else that Kaede managed to bring along, but Haru just looked at me, then pushed even more formal clothing towards me.

"'You'll need it', she says. 'You'll thank me later', she says. Well, when we become the laughing-stock of her family, I'll be sure to thank you profusely, Haru," I grumbled under my breathe, while Mitsuki played with the dress she was forced to wear.

I was wearing a dark-maroon blazer with gold buttons and had tied my long black hair back into a low ponytail, a black dress shirt and tight-fitting black slacks finishing the look. Mitsuki was wearing a matching dark-maroon dress, with a silver bracelet and black-and-white stripped leggings. Her hair was even more unruly than usual because Haru claimed that she was 'a wild creature, not a docile one, and needed to look more like one'. I nearly laughed my ass off, prompting Mitsuki to take off one of her white dress shoes and thwack me in the face with it. Nothing was broken, but my nose bled over the shoe and stained it, so Mitsuki was allowed to wear a pair of light-gray sneakers instead.

All in all, we stood out greatly among the rest of the pre-schoolers, and Sadao and Rin were laughing the whole day at us. Sadao was wearing formal wear as well, so I think we just looked funny, despite Kaede assuring us we looked fine. Then again, Haru had called us adorable, so we really couldn't be too sure.

I sighed once more as Kaede shot me a glare, effectively shutting me up. We waited a few more minutes for Kaede's 'escort', all the while Mitsuki tried to discreetly slip away. Rin finally took out her hair ribbons and tied the furious girl to the pole, and Mitsuki may or may not have learned her lesson.

When it finally arrived, my eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of a _friggin' limo_ calmly driving up to Namimori _fricken_ Nursery School. Oh, how the universe cackled and cackled, though I'm pretty sure that was Hiko.

Grudgingly I stepped inside, Rin taking pity on Mitsuki and untying her from the pole and instead tying her to my wrist so she still couldn't run away. She huffed in frustration, but I could see she was pondering jumping out of the limo while it was still moving, and I felt like applauding Rin in her brilliance. I didn't though, because I was still tied to pissed off and blood-thirsty Mitsuki who was glowering at my wrist like it was the source of all the world's problems.

If my wrist somehow became unattached to my body at any point during the car ride, I was sending my medical bill to the Sasagawa residence.

A half hour later, we were driving through a long gravel road when I finally asked how long it would be until we got there. Kaede flashed a mischevious grin, before she replied, "We've been here for about five minutes. The driveway's ridiculously long, but the house is so peaceful thanks to that, so it's worth it."

The looming form of a large mansion-like building came into view, complete with rose gardens and fountains with water-spouting angels, and I felt like screaming, crying, and dying all at once. Mitsuki politely asked, "Wow Kaede-chan, I didn't know there was such a beautiful place near Namimori." Kaede snorted, some of her father's sarcasm showing through. "What, this? We had it built as a summer home, but you really should see the Vongola mansion. We have at least 17 rose and hedge gardens, each one so large you could get lost in them."

When I gingerly stepped onto the stone pathway, I was tempted to crouch down and see if I could find real silver in between the paving stones. Mitsuki slapped the back of my head before dragging the both of us while following the retreating form of Kaede and her butler. Oh yes, I forgot to mention the three freakin' butlers she had just to take care of herself. If this was peaceful… I shudder to try and imagine the Vongola mansion.

Daughter of the Vongola Decimo or not, this was pretty extravagant.

We were greeted by another butler, who claimed she would take us to who I assumed was The Pigeon-Lady. Oh, how I missed being able to use that nickname.

Mitsuki sighed, and claimed she was hungry. The butler merely bowed and gestured for her to follow, and since I didn't want to potentially let Mitsuki escape, I also was led.

There, just as the big doors to the kitchen were about to be opened, I thought I heard a few curse words and shrieks of laughter coming from the behind the slabs of wood. Well, the butler didn't seem too worried, so I tried not to be either.

The doors creaked open, and we were met with a blizzard of white.

Coughing, I opened my eyes just in time to see a very, very angry Gokudera Hayato trying to blow up a laughing and teasing Lambo as they danced around the kitchen staff who simply moved out of the way and deflected wayward bombs with an ease that could only come from experience.

I turned my attention away from the two idiots as I quickly untied the purple ribbons keeping the two of us together.

Just as I was about to slip away, maybe call Haru, or even run away and live with wolves, anything was better than this madness, Mitsuki turned. Okay, so maybe being scared of your twin is a bit pathetic. But when she was covered in flour, making her skin look pasty white and her hair grayish, she looked downright _menacing._

"Mmm? Where do you think you're going, Ah-ki-nii~?" she spoke, smiling a sweet smile that promised pain if I left her alone with these psychos. I, of course, being the idiot I am, tried to run away, but she just tripped me and sat on my back triumphantly.

She continued to smile even as the whole building was rocked by the explosions occurring behind us.

 **{Somewhere else in the Vongola Summer Home, 1:34 PM}**

Somehow, I had ended up stuck on a couch with a bored Mitsuki sitting lazily next to me. Sadao and Rin eventually found us and brought us to the living room where a nervous looking Kaede and an amused Sawada Tsunayoshi sat.

"I swear, these couches cost more than all of the costumes in Haru's shop combined," I hissed, as Tsunayoshi and his daughter tried to fill the awkward silence by starting a conversation with Rin.

Thankfully, Kyoko came holding a plate of homemade cookies, and as soon as they were set down, Mitsuki picked up three with a rushed "Thank youuu so so muchh~!"

Before Kyoko could reply though, yet another explosion rocked the building and smoke filled the room. When it cleared, a still very, very irritated Gokudera was panting, a laughing Lambo coming to join Mitsuki in eating the cookies.

"How dare you, little brat-!" he seethed, before seeing his boss sitting there, looking a lot less amused than he had a minute ago. "Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry please forgive me-" he bowed, before he was cut off by Rin laughing so hard she fell off the couch. A vein popped in his forehead, and I decided that behind the expensive couch was a much better place to be than sitting on it.

"Stupid girl, what are you even doing here, taking up precious Jyuudaime's time!"

"The same reason the rest of us preschoolers are here," Mitsuki drawled, never moving from her comfortable position. I was, however, being pinned down to the cushion next to her from her iron grip.

"Oh yea, pipsqueak?! How old are you anyways?" he began to shout, as Mitsuki yawned.

"Six months and two weeks."

"Oooh, you better start telling the truth right now, you lying scumbag, before I decide that it'd be better if you never aged another second on this Earth," he threatened, red in the face. Rin wisely didn't comment on how he looked even more like an octopus.

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayato," a voice spoke as the figure of Yamamoto Takeshi came out from the hole in the wall. "Tch, this little brat needs to be taught a less-!" he was caught off guard when the tall man strode across the room and prevented the bomber from speaking anymore with a kiss.

I blanched, while Mitsuki face-palmed. She covered my eyes, but what I heard was more than enough to make me wish, not for the first time, that I hadn't come after all.

"Not in front of the children, you lecherous perverts!" an indignant voice exclaimed, as Mitsuki whispered, "Haru?"

I took her hand away from my eyes, and sure enough, Haru was standing there in all of her glory. Before I could wonder how and why she was here, Sadao seemed to break out of his trance. "'Tou-san, Papa, what are you two doing here?! I thought Ojii-san needed help with the restaurant?" he continued, seemingly confused.

Mitsuki, however, was much, much more confused. "Wait, they're _both_ your father?! How can that be?!" she exclaimed, seemingly interested in the possibility. Yamamoto seemed sheepish for a moment, before he muttered something about the wonders of technology and genetic research.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" the man replied, and she seemed immensely happy she could intimidate grown men as well. Before anyone could do anything more, the last guardian, except for the Sun guardian who had yet to appear and the Mist guardian who was on a mission on the other side of the world, stalked from the hole in the wall, and brandished his weapons of choice.

"Herbivores… For disturbing my nap, and damaging private property, I'll bite you to death," he hissed. Mitsuki stared for a moment, thinking she was looking at an adult Akira before realizing this was his father. I had to drag her by the arm as I hastily made my way over to Haru.

"Well, it's been nice and all, but really we're very tired, so we're going to have to leave early," I sheepishly bowed, before calling out a last parting of "See you at school on Monday, Kaede!" The sounds of metal beating against flesh were the only replies I got, other than a few blood-curling screams.

"Well. I think that went well," I cheerfully said, as a shocked Haru and Mitsuki willingly let themselves be dragged to where I thought the exit out of this insane asylum was.

* * *

...That wasn't supposed to be that long, but suddenly all these characters showed up and I just didn't care anymore. I got a migraine for my efforts, so yay. Anywho, a part of me feels like no one reads this anymore but my annoyingly adorable little sister. I'm still posting it for the time being, but once school rolls around again I'm not sure how much time I'll have to spare on a story that no one but me and a loveable brat enjoy.


	10. But all in all,

A/N: Oh boy. Hip hip horray, we've got one more chapter to go... Looking at the word count, I had close to 5k words last chapter. And looking at the 2k this chapter has. It just makes me sad. After school starts again, expect longer chapters and longer waiting times, because school is meannn. (Btw, thank you for 975 views! It's been what, two weeks since I first started posting this? Maybe? Even if it's just random people clicking on the first chapter and then clicking away to never read this story again, it makes me happy watching that number go up! :3)

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 10) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Mitsuki's POV)

I groaned, flopping down on my bed as I recalled the conversation I had with Haru a week ago.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

"I'm home~!" I called through the flat, towing Aki behind me. It had been another rough day of Hibari chasing me. The assumed Cloud Guardian's son had taken an interest in the two of us, which didn't scare me as much as the fact that it had become routine to run from him in the mornings and after lunch. Aki often joked that at least we were getting our exercise in.

 _It's only been a few months since we were wearing diapers!_ Oh, the horrid memories. The first time… Haru had tried breast-feeding… and then the diaper fiasco… Well, Namimori Shopping District certainly had a wide variety of stores, one of which had some of the best baby formula around. And, being the picky little princess I am, I would only settle for the best.

Carrying an unconscious Aki halfway home had hurt my already aching arm, and just my luck, I winced just as Haru came in the entry-room to greet us.

"Oh, my little kittens are hurt!" she exclaimed, immediately rushing to my side. She was completely convinced that I looked cute enough to be a kitten, but my claws were sharp enough to draw blood. By extent, my twin was a kitten as well. I grimaced up at her concerned face, less from pain and more from the fact that someone was all up in my personal space and while that was all fine and dandy to some people I did _not_ like it when people did so without my consent. _Grrr._ _ **You're more like a kitten than you realize~ Or maybe a lion cub? Shii-shii-shii~**_ _I'm real tired of your shit Mi-chan. Now's not the time._

Haru suddenly straightened, a determined gleam in her eyes. _Uh oh._

"You've been getting hurt a lot lately…" she started, the gleam never diminishing. "and from what you've said, you haven't been learning anything but social skills in pre-school. It's practically daycare, and I don't want you to be getting hurt like this unless it's absolutely necessary. So, I think it's best if I pull you and Aki-kun out of pre-scho-" "WHAAT?!" I exclaimed, not even letting my mother finish.

She sent me a disapproving glare but I didn't care. "Do you know how boring it is trying to grow up while being as aware as we are?!" my voice escalated, bordering on the edge of hysteria. "Besides, 'Kaa-san, the reason we're coming home bloodied and bruised is because of a particular boy. Before you say anything, no he's not a normal boy, he's _Hibari Akira_ -" her whole form tensed up at the mention of the name Hibari, and I couldn't stop myself from inwardly smirking, knowing she would see my side of things now, "- and he won't stop bothering us, even if we pull out! He's… fixated, as weird as it sounds, on the idea of fighting us," _**Even if you say 'us', eventually you've got to accept that you've gotten yourself a grade 'A' stalker, Aki has nothing to do with it~**_ "so if we stop going to school to fight him he'll probably start coming here instead!" By the end of my rant I was panting, and Haru was eerily quiet, so the silent house echoed around my panting.

A moment later, in an almost 180 in mood, Haru started giggling.

 _She's… insane…_ I thought as she continued giggling madly. Before I could confidently draw the conclusion that she was going to draw a meat cleaver from nowhere and hack us to pieces like some corny horror film- _**or him –**_ she quieted down. Shooting me a bemused expression, she turned on heels and went further into the house, leaving a dumbstruck me looking stupid in the doorway. Unbalanced, carrying an unconscious twin while heavily battered, I barely heard what Haru shouted over her shoulder.

"Then I'll just have to call your father, and either he or one of his associates can teach you how to fight~"

 _Wait._

 _How does she know we know what Bel does for a living?!_

 _ **Maybe she's not as oblivious as you thought, Tsu-ki-nee.**_ Her dry tone combined with her stretching each syllable did nothing to help my mood.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

Shaking myself out of my flashback, I decided to take a nap. I felt like changing into my pajamas; my tiny, embarrassing, one piece, pink pajamas with bears on them. Suddenly I felt really, really tired.

I snuggled into the comforting sheets of Aki-nii's and my bed, extremely glad that Mi-chan was choosing this time to sleep. Apparently, Mi and Hiko had to 'sleep', so to speak, which really meant that they were resting their consciousnesses from watching over us all the time.

 _I really can't blame you; if I had to watch over an annoying idiot all the time, I would want to sleep my sorrows away too._

The comforting blankets worked their magic, and I fell into the recesses of the dark dream world. It had been a while since I hadn't been asleep and in my mindscape at the same time, and it was refreshing.

A few minutes later, I was rudely awakened by the loud doorbell.

"Five more minutes Mama…" I murmured, before shooting straight up as I realized I'd spoken in English. _Shit._ I quickly looked around before realizing that no one heard. _That would have been hella hard to explain._

I snuck out of our room while straightening my shirt, leaning partly off of the banister to see if anything was happening downstairs. I froze as I took in the now familiar face of onyx eyes and black hair that in the right light looked almost golden, not as raven black as his father's. _Shit shit shit._

I promptly turned around, went back into the room I had been asleep in less than a minute ago, opened the window, and jumped out.

No, it didn't matter that I didn't look before I jumped and could have broken so many bones Haru would have put me in a straight jacket, thinking that I would be safer there.

No, it didn't matter that if there wasn't a fairly soft hedge there, I could have easily scratched myself and the stench of blood surely would have attracted the bloodhound I was trying to avoid.

Because the bloodhound was Hibari Akira. And when Hibari Akira shows up at your front door, speaking seemingly kindly to your mother, you don't wait patiently in your room. You don't cry out in anguish (because if Hibari was being nice the world was ending!) no matter how much you wanted to. You. Simply. Run.

It just so happened that the two-story window looking out at our backyard was the best escape route. Aki-nii be damned, I was not sticking around.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

When I returned an hour later, looking disheveled and dirty, Haru didn't question it. She simply picked out the sticks and leaves from the hedge out of my hair, and motioned to the first aid kit on the kitchen table. Aki was sitting on one of the chairs, his face bandaged. Apparently his escape attempt didn't go as smoothly as mine did.

I glared at Haru, my expression meaning 'I told you so' in every way possible. Haru opened and closed her mouth a few times, before sighing.

"I'll go call your father."

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

I half listened to Haru, who was muttering about how she didn't care if it was Mammy or Froggy or even Same-chan, that her kittens needed to learn how to sharpen their claws. The rest was droned out by Aki-nii's snoring.

Drowsily, I yawned and left the kitchen, trudging up to my room.

I didn't even bother to change into my bear pajamas. Flopping down onto the comfortable bed for the second time today, I welcomed the darkness that was sleep without dreams.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Akira's POV)

I paced around the large, traditionally-styled house I called my own. No, I was not anxious. No, nothing was bothering me. Well, no, that would be lying. After chasing Miura Akihiko down and giving him enough wounds to satisfy me, but not cause any permanent damage, I had searched for over an hour for Miura Mitsuki. That girl, even though she was barely seven, eight months old, was able to hide from me.

A month or two ago I had asked my father to look up in his databases who Miura Haru's children were, as I never learned the names of her… spawn. He had simply raised an eyebrow, before agreeing. I had taken an interest in the database, making sure I knew almost all of my schoolmates' names and their histories, but never had I asked based on their parent's name.

"Miura Haru has two twins… A Miura Akihiko and a Miura Mitsuki." Akihiko was a boy's name, so Mitsuki must have been the female twin.

"I don't know how these two caught your interest though. They barely turned six months old a week ago, and while it seems they're intelligent for their age, they should barely be able to walk at this point," my father said, his hair shining a bright gold in the light as he swiveled in his chair. I snorted at the last comment, and he simply shook his head.

"Well, I have to get back to my medical work," he sighed. "The hospital, even if I'm only funding it and agreed to teach a few nurses and doctors as a mentor, never ceases to give me less work." I snorted again, basically translating to, 'Dad, you've told me this before. I get it.' "Hai, hai!" the blonde finally said, raising his hands in defeat. He swiveled back to his computer, and started chatting animatedly with someone on the phone. "Hai, this is Valentino…"

Turning away from him, I decided to go search for my other father.

Her laughing eyes as she ran away with her not-so-herbivorous brother flashed through my mind suddenly, frustrating me. I punched the wall without thinking, and a few cracks appeared for my efforts.

"Wao," a praising voice echoed. He was a man of few words, but he meant what he said and said what he meant.

"Tou-san," I bowed, before practically demanding to go straight into training. He raised an eyebrow, like my other father had not too long ago, and agreed, although he scolded me on treating my elders with more respect. His tone was almost amused. Almost.

As we both brandished matching tonfas, I lost myself in the clashing of weapons. Every time I felt even remotely tired, the image of those twins would flash into my mind, mocking me, and I would continue with renewed rigor. The sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard, albeit faintly, all the way at the other end of the house, where an irritated blonde was trying to talk himself out of even more paperwork.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Mitsuki's POV)

As I sneezed again, I had to wave off Aki-nii who was on the verge of charging out and out-right fighting Akira-san (The child didn't deserve the honor of me calling him by his last name) for potentially giving his adorable little sister a cold.

I of course smacked him upside the head for thinking even for a second that I would stand by and play the role of 'the adorable little sister'.

* * *

A/N2: Nothing much this chapter. I'll add another omake next chapter, and then close off this beginning arc. Mafia stuff is coming. And it will _destroy_ these two twins. Hehe.


	11. They were happy

A/N: I'm wondering if I should take the long road and kill off/torture everyone, or somehow make this a happy ending... Hmm... Well, anything mafia-involved is going to spell trouble, but for now I'm going to cross that bridge when I get there. School starts in a couple days, annnd with this being the ending of the beginning arc, I'm going to wait until next week to update again~

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 11) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Akihiko's POV)

It had been a month since we stopped going to the nursery school, and surprisingly Kaede-chan, Rin-san and even Sadao-san visited us. We would often walk with them to school before going to Haru's shop, and after completing our daily routine and eating lunch, walk with them home from school.

I sighed at the peacefulness of it all; it definitely felt like a calm before a storm. Definitely. _**Well, at least you won't get complacent.**_ _I resent that, Hiko-kun._ _ **Is big bad Aki-nii angry with me? Ohh nooo, the world is ending~**_

I continued sweeping the shop floor, my slight hunger moving me to work faster, knowing that as soon as I was done I could go eat the homemade bento prepared for me by my darling mother. _'Kaa-san, you may be crazy, but it's all worth it if I can eat your cooking…_

Once I had done a suitable job, I was prepared to rush out to my lunch and wolf it down in a matter of minutes. However, I barely took two steps before I was tripped by my sister. My adorable, kind-hearted, one-in-a-million sister, who also happened to sometimes be ruthlessly brutal and cunning.

She began to look around, and seeing no lingering dust or trash, she began sniffing. Almost immediately she sneezed, repeatedly, her sinuses obviously not liking the amount of dust that was there. Her sneezes also lifted waves of dust that weren't visible to the naked eye.

Sporting a condescending glare, she stared me down for a few seconds before huffing and turning away. She was definitely angry at me for putting her sinuses through such torture. She went into the other room, got her bento, and came back. A few moments later, I was still looking at her, expecting her to leave or do something else, while she simply munched on, oblivious to my expectations. I sighed, ignoring my rumbling stomach, and got to clearing out all the dust Mitsuki's delicate and sensitive nose could possibly react to.

A good ten minutes later, I was famished and pounced on my bento, nearly choked on my food since I was stuffing it down my throat so fast, and received quite a few glares from Mitsuki for making such guttural noises. I drowned myself in the pure bliss that was filling an empty stomach with good food.

Haru came in and released us to go pick up Kaede, Rin, and Sadao from pre-school while she closed up shop for her own lunch. Whenever she thought we couldn't see, she smiled fondly at us, as if proud that we were so loyal to our friends, and that we had made friends that were worth being loyal to.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Mitsuki's POV)

Surprisingly, I had been getting good at reading people. _But_ , I mused as we picked up the trio from school and had to wave our goodbyes halfway through because of one Hibari Akira wanting another 'friendly sparring match', _while knowing when to get the fuck out of the way of someone is fine and dandy, learning how to use my mist flames would be a much better alternative._

I almost didn't hear Mi-chan yawning over Aki-nii's shrieks of laughter. He still found Akira absolutely _hilarious_ , especially since he considered the boy a way to getting me into daily exercise.

 _I hate you so much sometimes…_

 _ **Hmm? I dearly hope you don't mean me, Tsuki-nee~**_ Mi-chan said before yawning again, all traces of fake hurt gone the moment her mind decided it wanted more sleep.

I muttered something under my breathe about stupid lazy pigs and their sleeping patterns, which was thankfully drowned out by Aki-nii's banshee-like shrieks and Akira's retorts and demands of "Get back here and fight me!" and "Cowards, both of you!"

Deciding to ignore my insults, Mi-chan's voice grew thoughtful. _**About that mist flame thing. I've been looking through your memories and the condition of our body, and it appears that our body, while still young and fragile, can probably take the weak will you have being channeled into mist flames.**_

Forgetting about the angry toddler behind us, she easily was the person who made me maddest in the world. Even without her insults, she found her own ways to exact her small revenge in making me angry beyond belief. _You really should make a profession out of it. You'd be the richest person in the world within the year._

 _ **Flattery will get you nowher- WATCH OUT ONEE-CHAN!**_ Her mental scream alerted me to Akira standing in my way. Somehow he'd gotten in front of us, and determined to make us stop and fight him then and there, he figured being a literal road-block would help him. His condescending glare looked a hundred times less threatening on an adorably pudgy baby face.

I sighed, then preparing my small form to jump, I picked up my pace. Akira simply widened his eyes once he realized I wasn't going to stop, and before it could become a game of chicken, my stubby legs released their pent up energy and I _flew._

Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. My balance was skewed from the dull pain of a bruise that had yet to heal completely- _Damn you Akira_ -and I didn't exactly have experience jumping over things, much less people, that were more than twice my height, but hey, if I felt like I was flying, I wasn't going to question anime physics. I couldn't pretend that I could do this back when I was Moon, but… I had been living in this world for about nine months now. It was beginning to feel less like an anime, and more like an actual life. This was the world. People weren't 2D, they had actual thoughts, feelings, names, they had families and friends they cared about, even if I didn't care too much about them. They had their own version of Aki-nii, Haru and Bel, Hiko-kun and Mi, Akira, Sadao, Kaede, and Rin.

So what if in my previous life, the world had things called Gravity and people aged differently? Any pain I had here from bruises hurt just as much as they would if they were inflicted on my seven-year-old body. So what if I could jump over twice my height? The sky was just as blue and the air just as willing to support me, and failed to do so just the same.

I fell, time deciding my introspective rant had gone on long enough, and rolled into a running position before I could break my neck (Akira would do it for me) and took off.

Aki-nii's shrieks of laughter turned a bit more forced behind me, and I silently apologized for abandoning him to the wrath of a Hibari. Again.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Akihiko's POV)

"…So you're telling me you left me to fend off Akira-san all alone because you were slightly hungry and you wanted to test something out with Mi-chan."

"Yeup."

"And you also found out that cooking is harder than it looks."

"Mhmm."

"Annnd you found that 'concentrating your will' to cook something nice simply didn't cut it. Especially since you almost burned down the house."

"Yeeeup."

"So why should I follow along with any of your schemes?!"

"Because… I'm your adorable little sister? And you love me a lot and want what's best for me and if I wanted to destroy the entirety of the mafia you'd be behind me every step of the way and would point out what I did wrong and how I could do better?"

"…While that's true…"

"Yes?"

"You're also satanic and manipulative and-" The thump was loud enough to be heard downstairs. Luckily for Mitsuki, Haru was out somewhere, and couldn't hear my head being knocked hard enough against the ground to send me to dreamland. In other words, to my mindscape.

Mitsuki grinned victoriously… or was it viciously? behind the black spots in my vision before I blacked out.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

 _I woke up with the black spots still decorating my vision, and pouted at Tsuki-chan who was laughing at something Mi-chan said. Hiko poked me in the forehead, and asked in a monotone, "_ _ **Are you alright. That's good. Okay, I completed my assignment.**_ _" He stood straight up, stretched like a cat, and called out to the two girls who were still laughing. With more emotion in his voice. Of course he couldn't spare any for me. "_ _ **He's aliveee~ Am I released from babysitting duty yettt?**_ _"_

 _"B-baby sitting?! Hiko, you take that back right now before I-" I was cut off as he shoved a cookie in my mouth. "_ _ **Here, have a cookie.**_ _"_ What. _I mumbled around the cookie, before finally taking it out. "Where did you get a cookie from, Hiko." "_ _ **Just be glad it doesn't have worms in it~**_ _" "I suppose you have a point. Wait, cookies don't get worm-"_

 _"_ _ **Heeeeyyy, can you two slowpokes get over heree? There's no point to this joint training session if we're the only ones training!**_ _" Mi-chan called, half-pouting half-laughing at my expense._ Sometimes, I wonder why I even try _, I grumbled._

 _Eventually I ended up sitting silently across from Tsuki as she described trying to feel for the flames that literally were our life force._

 _I closed my eyes, and tried to search for something. I thought of the people who were and still are important to me… Mama, Moon and Tsuki, Mi-chan, Hiko, Haru and Bel, and the few friends I'd made here. At the thought of wanting to protect them, especially Tsuki and Mi-chan, I felt a flicker of something._

 _Instead of letting the feeling go, I grabbed onto it. I searched even deeper inside myself, to where my resolve seemed to flow from. At first, all I could see was the back of my eyelids, but as I got closer I could feel as well as see bright pools of color, flickering in a way that could only be described as a flame._

 _A bright yellow, almost star-like flame flickered, and another flame, an orange one that looked like a normal fire, sat a little ways away from it. I could only watch as the two were drawn closer and closer to each other._

 _A part of me started feeling uneasy as the flames danced around each other, never touching. I wanted to reach out, to stop them, but I couldn't move, couldn't do anything._

 _The flames accidentally collided, and from the collision a purple-like smoke leaked out. There was nothing I could do but watch helplessly as the purple- No, indigo -smoke filled everything._

 _It went everywhere, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, everything was indigo… Strangely, I could still see the yellow and orange flames, amidst all of the smoke, still shining brightly next to each other._

 _I still couldn't breathe, the indigo, the smoke, it was everywhere. I could feel it coating my lungs, my heart, moving through my bloodstream and moving in and out through all my organs, and I started panicking._

 _I couldn't breathe in anything but the smoke, and little spots of black burned through my vision. They slowly got bigger and bigger until they covered everything, and my last glimpse of color that wasn't indigo was those two flames, similar yet completely different._

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

I woke up breathing heavily, unable to form a coherent thought. I could still feel the indigo, everywhere, coating me and drowning everything out.

A warm hand started stroking my back, and I slowly calmed down. A few minutes later, my breathing slowed down enough that I realized that it was Mitsuki. She led me over to the bed, and pulled the covers over both of our heads.

In the darkness, I could hear my heartbeat, clear as day. She tugged me close and stroked my hair until my breathing evened out and I fell asleep, all traces of the indigo gone from my mind.

 **{Omake: Jurassic Kid}**

"Hn."

"…Akira-san, what are you doing in my room."

"Making a proposition."

"Did it occur to you that I may or may not value my privacy?"

"Not my priority."

A loud sigh of frustration escaped my mouth. "So, what are you here to 'propose'?"

"…Father said to give this to you."

A bright orange letter was handed over to me, and I stared down at the laughing face of Dino Cavallone. I turned it over, and a quick messy scrawl gave me an… interesting proposition.

[Dear Miura Akihiko/Mitsuki,]

[You two have managed to catch the attention of my little carnivore, how fortunate of you.]

[While once upon a time I may have pitied you, I've since learned that the world is a very cruel place.]

[Therefore, to be even more cruel, I am inviting you to spend the afternoon in the Hibari mansion that is located in Namimori, Japan. We have so many mansions, it's hard to keep track sometimes…]

[Hope to hear from you soon,]

[- Dino (Ask your mother if you don't know who I am already! :3 It's been a while since we've talked; I'd love to meet up with her again!)]

I twitched after reading the last sentence, then sighed again. "…Akira-san, did you read this letter before it was handed to me?"

"…Father said specifically not to read it." I raised an eyebrow skeptically at this, and he twitched a little. "He may or may not have promised me a favor or two." _Learning the nature of bribery and the value of a favor so early in life? It's like they're priming him to become a mafia boss or something._ I shivered at that thought.

Realizing I really had no way out of this, I fought the urge to sigh again. Hibari's simply have that affect on people.

"Should I bring Akihiko?"

"The herbivore is sleeping on the couch downstairs. You should leave him be."

I was tempted to mutter under my breath about Hibari's and stalkerism running in the family, before I realized something.

"Oh? Is the big, bad Akira-san actually showing _compassion_ for another living being?" I snickered, and he looked like he was one step away from murdering me.

"Hn…" he finally muttered, looking away. If I looked closely, really squinted and maybe fudged it a little bit, I could see the tiniest hint of red dusting his cheeks. _Ho~ Excellent blackmail material._

What? Belphegor did come home sometimes, and just because he may have given me some helpful hints and tips for later on in life, doesn't mean my young and impressionable mind shouldn't use them.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

I really should have brought my camera. Mi had woken up and was currently laughing her ass off at the situation I was in.

After jumping out my window for the second time this month or so, I had followed Akira-san into his traditional Japanese mansion (Really, was I the only one who didn't have an extravagant mansion?!). I was greeted by Dino Cavallone himself and the two boys had a semi-cute father-son moment, and I just had to cut in.

"Is he an orphan, or a surrogate? Wait no, don't tell me, it's got something to do with the 'wonders of technology and genetic research'." Dino could only nod sheepishly.

He turned his attention to his 'adorable wittle carnivore', and spouted about how he was so proud that his son finally made his first friend. I snorted while Akira looked extremely displeased, and before things could get ugly I made my way to the main living room. Dino tried shouting to me for help… But I didn't feel like moving from the comfortable and soft couch they owned.

Akira-san had followed me soon after, his slightly bruised hands turning on the big flat-screen they owned.

…And then he cooed.

Hibari _friggin'_ Akira _cooed._

As the scene he had stopped the movie at previously continued to play, dinosaurs ravaged around biting everyone to death, I figured it made sense. In a strange, round about way. Herbivorous dinosaurs were literally bitten to death by the more carnivorous ones. Hibari Kyouya had always had a strange fixation on the animal kingdom, but if he had a fixation on the dinosaurs' version, then everything else he said actually fell into place.

It was somewhat sad that his kid also became completely obsessed with the dinosaur-influenced animal kingdom worldview, but him completely fixated on the screen like that made me strangely unable to care.

And if my dreams were filled with mini T-rex's holding tonfas entirely too large for their hands, and adorable yellow fluffballs? Well, no one but Mi-chan knew.

And if Mi-chan ever told anyone? Well. I had a mountain of blackmail that would mysteriously make itself known to the rest of the world.

* * *

Mini T-rex's holding tonfas entirely too large for their hands needs to be a thing. Please. Someone. I beg you.

...Anyways, I don't have much to say (Other than the view count is now ~1200! Thank you~!), so I suppose I'll give you another glimpse into these twins' hectic lives... next week.


	12. Of course, Fate had to screw with them

A/N: *promises to update within the next week* *two weeks pass* Hehe... oops... Well, I did spend a while on this and I thought it was going to be so long but then when I looked at the word count and it wasn't much I felt like screaming. Well, the Varia are here this chapter. Uhmm, I will be changing the summary in the future a lot until I get it right, so please don't hate me for that... And yea. Squalo is a Shark Princess.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 12) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Mitsuki's POV)

…How the actual fuck did I end up here.

And why was Aki just sleeping peacefully?!

I sighed. And then sighed again. And sighed for a third time.

 _Okay. All I can remember was being chased by Akira-san… Umm, I think I took a back alley? And then…_ The grinning face of Superbi Squalo, the Shark Princess himself, had been the last thing I saw before black consumed everything else. _Gahh, when he grins, you know something's wrong._

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the rough texture of the inside of a burlap bag. Or a potato sack.

… _I'm in a potato sack. Okay, I've officially gone crazy. But you know, at least in the confines of my own madness, I still have Aki-nii._

 _ **Can you be a little quieter when you freak out? I wanna sleep…**_

 _Before you drift off again, do you know where we are?_

 _ **The trunk of some sort of vehicle. Umm, I think you've been kidnapped by your own father. Well, my father technically. Sorry sweetie.**_ She yawned again, and I let her drift off into dreamland.

… _I._ _Was. Kidnapped. By. My. Father._

 _Okay._

 _Well. Nothing much I can do but wait a bit._

 _And wait._

 _Annnnnd wait._

… _Goddamn it I hate waiting._

.-.=.-.=.-.

"Can you please," I yawned, "let me sleep a little while longer? This potato sack is surprisingly comfortable."

"… VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! You brat!" the Shark Princess practically screamed in my ear.

 _Testing, 1, 2. Okay, I'm still alive._ I yawned again, and before he could scream again I interjected with "I'm up I'm up."

The potato sack was lifted from my head, and I found myself tied to a chair in a dark room, no windows and a single door.

Shark Princess was standing in front of me, his hand on his hip in a sassy manner. _Sassy Shark Princess._

Next to him was a teenager with chin-length teal hair, a big eyed frog hat… _Oh god. Mi-chan please, please, pleaseee stay asleep. Please._

Sassy Shark Princess seemed satisfied that he had my attention, and in a slightly quieter voice, shouted, "Vooiiii! Brat, do you know where you are?!"

Trying not to wince and sincerely hoping blood wasn't coming out of my ears, I tried to respond in a casual, non-offensive manner.

"I'm being stared down by two pedophiles, one a toad and the other a one-handed shark, whilst tied to a chair. I have no idea where Aki-nii is, and I'm pretty sure Bel set this up. So, to answer your question Same-hime, _yes,_ I do know where I am."

He twitched. He twitched again. And then Fran twitched. And twitched again. They began twitching in unison, which was somewhat freaking me out, until Fran let out a low chuckle. It was barely there, and his face didn't move at all, but his amusement was the only sound I could hear, as Same-hime had gone completely red in the face and was turning a bit purple.

 _ **Is that the voice of the angels I hear?**_

I resisted the urge to whimper, and looked expectantly at Same-hime. He was more than content to knock me out and I was just glad I wouldn't suffer from Mi-chan's obsession with Fran, but not before passing on a message.

"Belphegor wants us to train you. So welcome to the Varia, squirt. Don't worry, you'll be Varia quality soon enough."

His eerie grin was the last thing I saw before the darkness comforted me. Again.

.-.=.-.=.-.

"Same-hime!" I woke up to some loud laughter and forced myself to keep calm. Slowly, I opened my eyelids to slits, and through my eyelashes I could barely make out the forms of Squalo, Fran, Lussuria, and… Belphegor?!

"Voiii!" I cringed at the volume, and decided to wait patiently for the assassination squad members to realize I was awake.

I tried to listen in to their conversation, but apart from the occasional 'Voi', I couldn't understand a word. _Are they speaking Italian? Hmm._

I flicked my half-lidded eyes to the side, and was able to make out a blurry form of who I thought was Aki-nii. _I suppose he's out cold._

Shutting my eyes completely, I decided to try to sleep.

Minutes later, I resigned myself to fading in and out of consciousness. _Curse you insomniac tendencies…_

I spent a long while sitting there on a couch, pretending to be asleep, before I became bored. I could probably have a nice chat with Aki or Hiko, but that would require mist flames, and as wonderful as everyone here was, I didn't feel like alerting Mammon of the fact that I was a mist flame user. Or could partially use mist flames. Either one.

After much debate, I finally decided to open my eyes.

And screamed because right there in my face were a pair of teal orbs, burrowing into my soul with an expression akin to complete boredom.

"Whaa… whaa!" I could only stutter, pointing feebly at the teen as I tried to backpedal away from him. _How the actual fuck are you attracted to this freak Mi-chan?!_

Of course, Mi-chan didn't want to be awake at that time, so I was left to trying to calm my racing heart while flailing around, trying to get away from the object of my horror.

"Mou, Bel-senpai~ I thought you said she could speak~" he uttered in Japanese, but his gaze never left mine. It was like staring into oblivion. His mouth was moving, but the muscles in his face hardly twitched; he had perfect control over them.

"Ushi-shi-shi! She's the prince's daughter; of course she can speak!" Bel replied, seemingly proud but not really caring at all for my well-being. _Thanks Dad._

Before I could stop myself I had already said something I would regret. "Shouldn't Aki-nii and I be the prince and princess, and you the king?"

Such a simple phrase immediately had the entire room in chaos.

So I settled in, and watched the event unfold. I was enjoying it that much more because they had all finally switched into a language I could understand.

Sassy Shark Princess was shouting something about Xanxus being the king, while Bel was trying to agree with my statement and be louder than Sassy Shark at the same time.

Levi, the loyal puppy he was, was shouting that if Bel was a king, then Xanxus was a god.

Lussuria was animatedly chatting about how he- _she?_ \- would have such a fun time designing the clothing the two new additions were going to wear- _I never agreed to that_ \- to a stuffed Mammon plushie, who wore a sparkly pink party dress over the black cloak.

 _Not going to ask._

And Fran seemed perfectly content to stare at me in his perfectly monotone-creepy way. Every few minutes of screaming he had to pull out a few of Bel's knives that had oh-so-accidentally found their way into his frog hat.

I wasn't sure how long it was until an especially loud batch of shouting woke up Xanxus, and I began to agree with Levi about the whole Xanxus being a god thing, because when he wanted to shout he _shouted._ I was holding both of my hands over my ears, singing lalala as loud as I dared, and I could still hear his roar crashing through my ear drums.

"TRASHHH!"

The others' shouting ceased at once, and while everyone else was frozen, Fran picked me and Aki up, then sort of half-trotted half-dashed to another corner of the mansion while the rest scrambled to not be the one Xanxus took his anger out on.

"Hmm? Bel-senpai's hell spawn is warm. Like a teddy bear." I could hear the faint smirk in his voice as he began hugging me, well, like a teddy bear.

I was absolutely mortified, because not only had someone just called me a stuffed animal, said I was warm, and was now hugging me to his chest, but Mi-chan was awake.

 _ **Heh… Heheh… Fran-sama called me a teddy bear… Hehe… I'm… being hugged by Fran-sama… Hehe… Hehehehehe…**_

I began stuggling, but Fran had me in a vice-like grip.

 _Please… You don't understand! If you had her rambling and obsession echoing through her mind all the time… You'd do anything to get rid of it too!_

Despite him being a fellow Mist, he completely ignored my silent pleas, and I felt my soul slowly shriveling up as Mi-chan began envisioning things aloud in our mind that no child her age should have in her thoughts.

 _Please… someone… anyone…!_

 _ **Hehe…**_

.-.=.-.=.-.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but it was probably for the best.

The only bad thing was I was now flying through the air with no recollection of how I got there.

I almost opened my mouth to scream, but then I was met with a mess of blankets to the face.

Groaning, I tried to sit up, when I was hit in the back with a giant 1-year-and-two-months-toddler.

 _Can I give up? I want to give up._

 _ **Too bad. I can't believe Fran-sama threw me…**_

Sure enough, when I looked over the still sleeping Akihiko, I caught a glimpse of Fran walking away before he was gone.

"…So I have visitors."

I whipped around in fear, afraid of who would be there. The voice was bitter, and it matched its owner perfectly.

Esper Mammon had apparently been reading a book in his (her?) plush bed, a bag of money in their free hand.

Their mouth, the only thing visible other than the purple tattoos on each cheek, was turned down in a scowl.

All in all, they looked like a toy that's been too long neglected; worn, disheveled, and bitter.

"You are Bel's spawn, correct?"

Their eyes flashed when speaking my father's name, and I could only wonder what had happened in this reality that would drive the two apart.

Out of the Varia, the only one Viper had stayed near had been Bel; everyone else they just avoided.

I lost myself in my ponderings as I stared at the triangle markings adorning the person in question.

 _I wonder what it would be like to touch them…_

Without even realizing it, I began reaching out, and Viper stiffened.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Viper's POV)

I saw a pale hand reaching out to me, a small smile on a face surrounded by red locks.

 _"Viper, you should smile more!"_

 _"Viper, I think your tattoos are beautiful! Don't hide them with your illusions!" the pout on her face made me chuckle._

 _"Viper, you shouldn't work so hard. Poor or not, as long as I have you, I'm happy."_

 _"Sorry… Viper…" A weak smile on a face framed with red hair, as crimson as the blood pouring out onto the ground around her._

 _The once bright green eyes were dull as she looked at me from her bed. "I want you to know it's not your fault… I saved you because I wanted to."_

 _The last night I saw her, she laughed, the sound light and free. "Live, Viper. Find your calling. Live on, for me."_

 _"W-what are you talking about?! You're going to live with me, by my side, forever! So please, just rest, don't strain yourself!"_

 _She just shook her head. "I can feel myself slipping. Even the illusions you've been keeping me alive with are fading."_

 _I was going to interrupt, but she shushed me, and reached a hand out to stroke the tattoos that marred my face one last time. "Become the best illusionist in the world for me. Be strong, Viper, so you can protect those you cherish."_

 _"But life isn't worth living without you-!" she shushed me again, and gave me a real smile. "You know that isn't true."_

 _"You haven't found yourself one of those elusive Skies yet; you haven't lived in anything but poverty yet. Go, Viper. Become strong."_

 _"…" Seeing her so fragile, on the verge of death, but still happy for me, hopeful for a future I didn't have… I felt like I was drowning, everything was so unfamiliar without her laughing with me._

 _"S-stop it Viper… when you cry I-I can't-t help but c-cry too…!" she sniffed, as warm tears flooded down both our faces. I angrily wiped away my tears, and she gently wiped hers away too. They just continued flowing, no matter what I tried to do._

 _"…Goodbye, Viper."_

 _She tried to smile, but she ended up gasping in pain instead. Her body took once last shuddering breath, the green eyes closed, and then she was still. Her tears were still warm against her cooling cheeks._

I closed my eyes against the flood of memories, but when the pale hand reached my cheek, it didn't feel like hers. _Who…?_

I jolted out of the trance, and when I snapped my eyes open, I was staring into confused blue-gray orbs.

 _Oh._

I had to keep myself from outright snarling at the child, but a bit of my underlying fury leaked into my voice anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?"

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Mitsuki's POV)

"What do you think you're doing?"

I flinched away from the older child, whose voice held so much fury, then froze.

 _What am I doing?_

In all honesty, I had no idea.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma- Mister," I corrected myself, embarrassed that I had almost called them Mammon.

They just raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I a 'Mister'?"

I cringed, because I didn't have the answer to that.

"M-Ma'am?"

They just sighed before saying, "You're worse than Bel. He at least has a backbone, no matter how insane he is. You're useless."

… _Use…_

 _ **Less?!**_

As they slowly put down their book and placed the bookmark, I lowered my head to hide my smirk. _Useless, am I? If this little girl is useless, then what are you?_

They shifted to the side, so that their back was to me- _big mistake_ -as they slowly began getting out of the bed. Apparently, they hadn't moved in a while, because they moved haltingly and stopped every few seconds in what I assumed was discomfort.

I took that time to get myself into a crouching position, my Bel grin stretching from ear to ear, and as Viper was about to stand up at his snail-like pace, I pounced.

I triumphantly landed on top of the covered head, determined to at least find out something people had debated for years in my past life but been unsuccessful in finding out. My grubby infant hands bunched up the black hood, and I leaned over until I was eye-level with Mammon, my gaze flicking around the features of the face in question.

 _Boy or girl, boy or girl… Slightly feminine features… Long violet hair, could belong to male or female… Hard to tell, he/she still is in a young child's body after all… Ohmygod those eyes-_

I found my train of thought just ceased to function as I was sucked in by them.

Silvery-purple, with black shadows and flecks of gold and white that resembled stars, I was sure I was staring at the most breath-taking painting of a galaxy ever created.

But then the painting blinked and the illusion was broken, while I found myself being thrown and flying through the air for what must have been the third time that day.

My back hit the floor, and the air in my lungs tore out of my throat painfully.

I whimpered as I looked up at the silver-eyed figure, who was angrily re-adjusting the hood that disguised his/her features.

"Get out."

It took me a moment to process what those words meant, and that moment was apparently too slow for Mammon.

"Get out!" they shouted, pointing at the door, but the voice was coarse, not at all commanding, and they went into a fit of coughs afterwards.

 _No._

I got up gingerly, and made my way back to where they were. Viper was too busy trying not to cough out their lung to notice how close I'd gotten.

I latched onto the cloaked leg before me, and crouched myself into a ball. "No."

Mammon was startled enough that they broke out of their coughing fit. "What?"

I held my head high and stared up at where those eyes that contained a galaxy should have been, and in my most determined voice, said, "No. Not until you tell me your name."

They just continued looking at me, but their mouth that previously was in a stern line was opened in shock.

Then they started laughing.

Mammon apparently hadn't laughed in a good long while either, because they immediately started coughing again, but in between the times when their lung tried to escape their body, they managed to choke out an answer.

"Name's… Esper… Es… per Mammon…"

It was such a hilarious sight to behold I couldn't stifle my giggles, and they shot me a half-hearted glare.

"Hey, Esper-kun… Why do you hide your eyes when they're so beautiful?"

They stiffened, before muttering, "I'd rather not say."

"Oh." My mouth turned downwards in a frown before I could help it, but then I thought of what ending the conversation between us would mean.

I would have to go out there, with an angry Xanxus on the loose.

Sure, no one had died from being shot by him… but he tended to shoot Levi, and loyal puppy he may be, he was a frickin' assassin on top of being the lightning guardian, known for having tough skin. I was just a little girl in way over her head. I was _not_ going out there.

So sheepishly, I asked, "Uhh… Hey, Esper-kun, can I, uhh, stay here? That Xanxus guy seemed really really scary, and I don't wanna be near him."

When Esper just looked at me in disbelief, I quickly added on, "Uhh… My brother is still here sleeping, so if you want me out you're going to have to move him too…!"

They seemed to be considering it for a moment, before the promise of more physical exercise made them concede defeat.

I almost did a victory dance, but settled for raising both my fists above my head, and jumped up onto the bed.

Aki-nii wasn't snoring for once, so I curled up next to him, and I fell asleep before I could see the small smile on my new friend's (acquaintance's?) face.

* * *

A/N 2: I have noticed that the old divider I used to use gets erased immediately by fanficnet, so I'll go back and edit that. Soon. Someday. Maybe? ... Anyways, school and I have a love/hate relationship. It harasses me and sucks away any time I may have once called free, but just when I think it's become unbearable it quiets down some and I learn interesting things and I have lots of free time. And then the cycle repeats.

Another thing... From here on out, the story tag should include 'Angst'. For the beginning of the story though, it is still 'Hurt/Comfort' and 'Humor', so I'll leave it the way it is.

* * *

(I hate not being able to access the guest reviewers and reply to them directly instead of reviewing here D: I mean, I'm glad you took the time to share your thoughts and all, but you shouldn't have to read through all my ramblings just to see whether or not I took the time to respond to you :c )

Reviewer Reply:

Elenora Vargas: Ding ding ding. :3 I suppose since you didn't read the other chapters, I'll give you that. I found out his real name by accident, so I figured I'd share it with everyone on a whim. Thanks for guessing, and reviewing~!

(Thank you all of you who have followed and favorited this story; it means a lot! ^-^ And that view count has gone up to 1444 :D )


	13. Studying with the Varia?

A/N: I'm almost afraid to show my face. Almost.

Anywayssss, it's been a month since I last updated... Because of school, as always, and the fact that while writing this chapter, I finished it at least twice, but forgot to save, and then it got DELETED...

You'd think I'd learn, but no.

Trying to keep the A/N's shorterrr...

Thank you to DreamOfStories for telling me that I need to pay closer attention to what exactly I'm uploading :c Sorry~ Well, now you get two chapters, I guess.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 13) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Fran's POV)

I tried to frown as I walked away from that door, but my facial muscles were as unresponsive as ever.

Those twins were bursting with untapped flame energy, much more than any child should have.

It was enough to make me wonder what could have possibly happened to them to harden their resolve to that point.

At least they weren't running around… If they had been left alone, they probably would have killed themselves.

A certain person wearing a tiara bumped into me, cutting off my train of thought.

"U-shi-shi-shi! Watch where you're going, froggy!"

"Bel-senpai should pay closer attention to where he is going, or he might step on his hellspawn."

As if on cue, I felt three knifes imbed themselves into my illusionary hat.

"Ouch, that hurts, Bel-senpai."

"Ushi-shi-shi, you shouldn't disrespect the King or his prince and princess!"

I felt my eyes reform themselves into a questioning look as I muttered aloud, "Did Xanxus finally kick the bucket?"

"No, you stupid frog!" Cue even more knives being stuck into my hat. I began bending them as I took them out, not really caring that I was antagonizing Bel even further.

"So why is stupid Bel-senpai now a king?"

"Ushi-shi-shi! The King does not have to answer to rude peasants like you!"

I shrugged it off as I headed on my way, amused that Bel immediately started looking in each room behind me, trying to find his prince and princess. _Those two created a parental Bel-senpai…_

After I turned a few corners, I found a hunched over Squalo, picking pieces of a vase out of his hair.

"Stupid Trashy boss… Those vases are expensive, damn it!..."

"Ahem."

He shot up immediately, looking the slightest bit sheepish before his face molded into one of anger. "VOIIIIIIII! Did you do what I asked, damn it?!"

"The flower suits Shark Man." _Damn, nothing sounds as good as Shark Princess… I suppose I'll have to steal it from the girl…_

Embarrassed, Princess snatched the limp rose off of his head, and snarled at me again. "So?"

"Hmm, I suppose I'll give my report."

"Physical capabilities?"

"The girl is almost a hopeless case, the boy above average. Neither is anywhere near where they should be as potential assassins."

"Pain tolerance?"

"Didn't have time to test it. They both have low poison and drug tolerance, the boy vastly more so than the girl. We'll have to work on that."

Finally, he moved on to the last question. "Flames?"

Inwardly I was smiling widely, visions of how I'd finally- _finally_ -have someone to torture. Even my facial muscles seemed happy to comply with my mood, as I could feel my mouth slipping into a slight smirk.

Shark Princess looked startled at my facial expression, but curled into a look of sadistic knowing once he heard my response.

"Now? Barely there. Potential? _Immense._ "

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Akihiko's POV)

 _"Wahh?"_

 _"_ _ **Welcome, Aki.**_ _"_

 _"…Hiko?"_

 _"_ _ **Hmmph. I tried to be all formal, but you just had to recognize my thought-speech…"**_

 _"What happened? Akira was chasing us, and then…"_

 _"_ _ **All you need to know is that your life is going to be a lot harder from now on.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Oh. You should probably wake up.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Like, right now.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **...Before that knife hits your forehead.**_ _"_

 _I heard a feminine giggle, and Hiko shushing someone. Who…?_

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

I jolted awake and rolled to the side, groaning, just in time to avoid being stabbed in the forehead by a suspiciously familiar knife. Its gleaming silver mocked me as I shifted my gaze to the person who threw the weapon at me.

"That looked like fun~ Can I try?" I blanched, looking at how excited and carefree Tsuki was, considering the fact that my _fricken forehead was almost mutilated by-_

 _Wait, who just tried to kill me again?_

Shifting my gaze to the side again, I saw an animatedly talking Bel, poised to through another knife at me; and this time, it wouldn't miss.

Letting out a small whimper, I dashed up out of the comfortable bed I was laying on, and behind Mitsuki.

 _Human meat shield! If we're going to be stabbed to death by our father again, you're going first! …Wait. Did I seriously just make a joke out of that?!_

I was too horrified at myself to realize Mitsuki was dashing for cover, and felt the air whoosh above me. Something cut off a few strands of my unruly hair and imbedded itself in the wall behind me, while I sucked in a breath.

"Oops. The King aimed too high… Shi-shi-shi, stupid froggy and his stupid giant hat…"

"How is this my fault, again? Just because you're so used to throwing knives at my beautiful hat doesn't mean I-" I heard the whoosh of those knives again, and flinched. Thankfully, they weren't aimed towards me, and instead at Fran, who was beginning to look a little pained.

"Wait!" I shouted, and Bel stopped in mid-position, about to throw a knife at my ear. "Why?"

"Shi-shi-shi! It's time for your physical training, little prince!" I gawked at this, and a hiss of pain flashed in my mind before I felt something wet trickle down my cheek.

Gasping, I felt the area around my ear with shaking hands. When I pulled them away, my hands were painted in crimson.

A moment later, Mitsuki was hugging me, murmuring things in my ear that I couldn't understand. A while later I realized I had been hyperventilating, but when Mitsuki held me, I calmed down a bit.

So when she whispered in my ear, "Move," I did.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Mitsuki's POV)

"Mmm, that's enough, I suppose."

"Finally~ The King was getting bored~"

"Shut up Bel-senpai."

Panting, I almost collapsed, grateful that Aki, while exhausted, was still able to stand up and support my dead weight at the same time.

"Unfortunately, we happen to be in the middle of a scuffle with some _other people_ , who we won't mention for Hellspawn's benefit. In the hopes that one of you Hellspawn, or both, will become a potential Varia guardian, I am informing Hellspawn that Hellspawn has been enrolled in the Varia's assassin school. Oh," Fran pulled off his reading glasses and looked up from his script, and I started laugh-wheezing at the sight. Both Aki and I ended up in a heap on the floor.

"We happen to be part of one of the most powerful familgias in the mafia world, so please behave yourselves." For a moment, he seemed to be considering something, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Hellspawn don't know what the mafia is, do they? Oh well. Hellspawn will find out somehow." He seemed to brighten at that, but I couldn't quite tell because he hardly moved his facial muscles.

"All the children there will be sons and daughters of influential mafia members, orphans picked up by us, the Varia, or other children of assassins, so have fun~"

I gave him a glare that made perfectly clear that I thought he was insane. He didn't care. Who calls innocent little children like us Hellspawn anyways? _Actually no, we can't be called innocent. But still._

A slight smirk overcame his features as he relayed the last bit of his message. "We will be the ones to do your flame training, however."

"Hellspawn has a week to say goodbye. See Hellspawn then~"

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Akira's POV)

I was not anxious.

I was not scared.

Just because I beat up more people than usual…

I turned the corner, leaving the massacre I caused behind me. It was strangely satisfying to cause such madness and then walk away, as though it were nothing. 'Tou-san would be so proud.

I came out of the alleyway just in time to see a black limousine pull away, and I had to suppress the urge to destroy the drivers for speeding. They left behind a mound of cloth.

Curiosity piqued, I strode across the street, shooting glares at anyone who objected to a toddler jaywalking in the middle of a busy street.

I pulled away some of the cloth, and was met with the faces of two toddlers, both unconscious. They looked Japanese, yet distinctly foreign…

Never having been above taking my anger out on children the same age as me, I quickly pulled out my tonfas again, which were quickly becoming extensions of my being. I couldn't wait to get my real, light-weight steel and flame conducting metal infused ones…

The perfect arc towards the jaw of one of the two was cut short when the other opened their eyes. _Blue-gray… Wait…_

"…'Kira-san, what do you think you're doing to my brother?"

 _The same arrogance and comforting aura… The same snarkiness…_

I let out a choked sob, my throat closing from the pressure of unshed tears. _You're back…_

 _You're back…_

 _.-.=.-.=.-.=.-._

 _"'Tou-san's taking a long time…" Father turned away from the computer he was typing on. I felt warm tears blurring my vision, and even though I knew 'Tou-san wouldn't like me showing weakness, I couldn't hold the tears back much longer._

 _Father immediately crouched down next to me. "Shh, shhh… My little carnivore, it's alright…" I collapsed against him, sobbing for the other father I hadn't seen in more than a week._

 _"Here, Kyo shouldn't be taking much longer, so how about I teach you something?" He lightly pushed me away, and being the sniveling mess I was, I couldn't do anything to resist._

 _"Hold your arms out reaaaaallly wide, like this," he started gesturing widely, and I giggled despite myself._

 _"Then, close them around the person, tightly, tightly so they never leave you again…"_

 _I practiced for days on my little stuffed dino toy, Rex, and when 'Tou-san finally came back, I immediately latched onto his leg in what I had learned was called a 'hug'._

 _The bright smile that lit up his face was worth every second._

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

(Akihiko's POV)

I shifted uncomfortably as death's son himself lay sobbing, hugging the two of us. It was there that I realized, the boy Mitsu had accidentally called Kira, had actually grown attached to the abominations the two of us were.

The next couple of days passed in a blur, hugs being exchanged, goodbyes said, and more than one teary separation.

 _Jesus, Sadao, Rin, we're known each other for what, a few months? And Kaede, I expected better from you…_

Mental scolding aside, it was strangely touching to see these children who had become such a part of my life, our lives, take the time to say farewell.

Somehow, Kira had decided he was coming with us, and his parents had somewhat laughingly given the okay.

So on the day Bel came to escort us to our new home, Kira was there on the doorstep with us.

He bowed politely at first, but instead of then presenting his case in a respectful manner, began kicking the shit out of Bel's shins. He even got his new steel tonfas out in time to leave Bel's unguarded leg a bloodied mess.

The next half an hour could be described only as another mess, but somehow we were able to convince Bel to take the spitting 'demon child' with us to the school.

I took one last glance at the place I had called my home for close to two years, and smiled.

 _Sayōnara, Namimori._

* * *

So we have a mention of a new character, saying goodbye to the old who will reappear later (like... way later, when they're all at least in middle school ...), and I finally get to introduce Rex the toy dinosaur plushie. I swear, that dino was the whole reason I started writing this... Maybe...

Sooo. This story is post-manga, not anime, and there will be pre-pubescent Arcobalenos running around... Don't know what else to say, other than I hope to update sooner than last time. As long as I remember to save, it'll be within the next week or two.


	14. Studying the art of Murder

A/N: Because I'm a lazy butt and I'm tired and why am I still awake. Oh well, I typed it.

* * *

\- = - = - = - = - = - (Chapter 14) - = - = - = - = - = -

(Mitsuki's POV)

"What is this."

"A sword, silly~"

"Yes, but why is it in my hand?"

"Mou, stop being so stubborn~" Lussuria pouted, shooting me a half-hearted glare. I could see the way his fingers were itching to get a camera, as he had finally gotten me into clothing that he considered 'cute'. _I suppose no one in my life takes 'no' for an answer._

"Seriously though, why is it in my hands?"

"Training? You need to have at least basic fighting skills before you can take the enrollment exams to get in the academy, even with us as your headmasters."

"Whaaaaat?" I gasped, half in sarcasm, the other in genuine surprise. "I thought you were kidding!"

"Now you know better, Mitsu-chan~ You've been lazing around the compound for more than a week now. Time to get moving~"

Huffing in irritation, I turned away from the flamboyant sun with a childish pout. _It's not my fault you guys furnish this place so luxuriously…_

I felt a sharp jab to the top of my head, and I practically hissed like a cat at the offender. "That was a light tap~ Don't be such a baby, Mitsu-chaaaan." I couldn't help but rub my aching head as I warily watched him, making sure that the next time he decided to hit me over the skull with a wooden sword that wasn't supposed to _hurt_ that much, I had a small amount of warning beforehand.

While I did have to concede the fact that Aki was probably going through the same thing as I was currently, it didn't make me anymore willing to pick up the wooden weapon.

"The sooner you get accepted into the academy, the sooner you can have visits to home~"

… _Okay, so maybe I_ _ **might**_ _pick up that splinter-based object._

After a few bad mistakes that showcased my complete lack of talent for certain weapons, I found that while I didn't like long swords, I couldn't do much with just my fists and other limbs.

It ended up taking a while, but I eventually was able to find a weapon, or weapons, that worked for me; a couple of small but sharp knives that could be strapped to my wrists and/or fingers. For some reason, anything else felt cumbersome, and in all actuality I enjoyed slashing things as though I had claws.

As promised, the assassins-turned-tutors let Aki, Kira and I go home for holidays. Christmas and our birthdays, but not any other day. It was surprisingly a lot like I imagined going to a boarding school or being kidnapped would be like; being allowed glimpses of home and paradise, then having it snatched away from you in the blink of an eye.

The one thing I hadn't imagined? How slowly time would pass when you were covered in bruises all day everyday from the training you were undergoing.

Some nights I just lay awake, listening to my heartbeat in a feeble attempt to ignore how my sore muscles were screaming.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

The smirking face of a young prodigy stared back at my even gaze, providing a direct contrast to the ashen face of my twin.

"I suppose they knew what they were doing when they told us to open the envelope when we were at the target's location, huh?" My mild attempt at humor had Aki's face losing even more pigment.

 _Click click goes the trigger, boom boom goes the gun, and she's dead. It really isn't that hard, Aki._

I didn't voice my opinions aloud, however, because I could see why Aki was so hesitant to use the gun techniques he had been honing for over half a year now on a real person.

The young girl, a daughter of a local mafioso who was becoming corrupt with power and had badmouthed the wrong people in a drunken stupor, had black, curly hair and light, almost golden eyes. A few more years and she could have her hand at seduction.

The fact that she was only ten or so and looked strangely like I had in my past life was probably the reason why Aki was seconds away from relieving his stomach of its contents.

"Come on… we've already unpacked everything, and it's going to be hard to explain why we didn't carry through with our mission when were the ones who said we were ready…"

I wasn't sure what exactly I should do to comfort him, so I just rubbed small circles into his back and hugged him.

Over his shoulder, I could see the girl, going about her everyday business, stuck in class. She rested her hand on her palm, staring out the window in complete boredom.

I took out one of my smaller throwing knives, and quickly threw one of them at her forehead.

Suddenly, an image of Kaede, or worse, Aki, in that position flashed through my mind, and I willed the projectile to come back to its master. I didn't have any strings attached to the small piece of finely carved metal, so I could only fumble, fingers splayed, trying to grab it.

A flash and the muffled sound of glass being shattered, then the thump of metal hitting flesh. The girl's eyes widened slightly in shock, before she fell backwards out of her desk and out of my sight.

I swiftly packed Aki's weapon of choice back into its bag, all the while trying to keep him from looking over to the scene of the crime and seeing what had happened.

Unfortunately, I really couldn't hide it, given the class was screaming loud enough the whole neighborhood could hear.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

 _"Mitsu? Mitsu, where are yo-?" Snap. Kaede fell to the ground._

 _"How- How could you!" Wet trickling echoed through the air. Rin's hair soaked in crimson._

 _"T-tsuki-chan! What are yo-!" The crunch of muscles and cartilage grating against bone. Haru's dim, lifeless eyes._

 _"Miura-san?!" A scream. Sadao's mouth frozen in permanent horror._

 _"Herbivor-" Struggling in vain. Kira's snarl burned into my mind._

 _"Tsuki…? …Why?" Tears of disbelief. Aki's pale fist closed in anger._

 _A shard of a mirror, suspended in nothingness._

 _My black hair is gnarled and knotted, my eyes fervently aglow. A small, maniacal smile, so much like Bel's, carved into my features._

 _Blood, blood everywhere._

 _Fear, revulsion._

 _"What? Don't like what you see?"_

 _Laughter coming from the girl, her honey-gold eyes glazed over in the drug of death. A small piece of metal is imbedded in her smooth forehead, but no blood flows forth._

 _"Good, you're already a model assassin."_

 _Bel's approving gaze, Xanxus and Lussuria standing at either side of him._

 _"Like father, like daughter!"_

 _Hearty laughter shook his body, haphazard and deep cuts littering his form. Dried blood, a deep crimson, coated everything._

 _"Aren't you happy?"_

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

Gasping, I clutched at my heart through the sheets. The breaths tearing out of my lungs were accompanied by the soft snores of Kira and Aki on either side of me.

I forced myself to calm down, if only so the two wouldn't wake up and reprimand me for making them lose beauty sleep. Or, if I was really unlucky, I might wake up the assassins throughout the compound around me.

 _What a god-awful nightmare._

… _I sincerely hope it isn't an omen._

 _What are you saying, self?! Of course it isn't! I can't believe you even considered that for a moment!_

… _Right?_

Mi-chan didn't respond, and all of the sudden I felt very lonely in the dark and dreary room.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.

I kept having the same nightmare, even when I went home for Christmas.

Aki suggested that maybe being surrounded by friends in a familiar place would help.

It didn't.

The night of the sleepover, I fell asleep relatively quickly. Soon after, the mocking laughter of the girl and Bel filled my tired mind, and I shot awake.

What was different from all the previous nights was that someone else was awake with me.

Kaede was whimpering in her futon, tossing and turning in the dark.

Yawning, I quietly crept over to where she was sleeping. I could feel the tension around her increase as I approached.

"Shh… It's okay Kaede, it's only me…"

"Oh…" she whispered back, then a short, but comfortable silence enveloped us both.

"…C-can I…"

"Can you what?"

"Can you sleep… with me?"

I probably wasn't going to sleep anymore anyways, so my exhausted mind figured, why not.

I positioned myself comfortably, and before both of us knew it, we were sleeping peacefully.

In the morning, Haru took pictures of us while Aki and Sadao tried to hold back their snickers. Kira wasn't even trying.

* * *

I'm so completely deaddd. Anyways, goodnight (or whenever you're reading this).


	15. And so it ends

And I'm afraid I have some bad news. School's been hectic, and I don't think it'd be fair for the few that read this to keep stringing them along if I never update this fic. I love these characters, I've spent so much of my time thinking about them and developing them in my mind; but I know myself, and I doubt I'll ever finish this.

So, how the two characters might have turned out:

Mitsuki- She ends up with a cloud-mist flame, as Mi-chan leaves her consciousness and her cloud flame behind.

Aki- He ends up the same way as Mitsuki, except with a sun-sky flame.

The running story was that they go on a mission, Aki gets knocked unconscious, and Mitsuki ends up leaving behind the Vongola with her slight schizophrenia contributing to some weird stuff happening.

This was severely underdeveloped as an idea; but this is only a small part of it.

The weird style of writing, which I am not used to, is due to this being a journal Mitsuki makes for Mi-chan; and for herself to come to terms with all the weird shit that happened in her life.

If anyone wants to hear the full story, or atleast an abbreviated one, send me a PM c:

I definitely wanted to expand more on Kira's backstory, how everything ended, why the heck Mammon hates Bel, etc... And introduce another OC, called Olivia, a child of Bianchi's who is way more messed up in the brain and love-obsessed than the original was. All of these characters I could and should have created ...

On a final note, I did screw up the age a bit (Okay, a lot); I know that children should not and physically can't be walking/talking/ _eating_ solid food at that age, but a lot of this was written with my delirious mind at something close to 2 AM. Besides, Mitsuki and Akihiko don't care; if you couldn't tell, they just do whatever the fuck they want.

If anyone wishes to use any characters I may have created, ideas, anything, if you credit me in even the slightest way, you have my permission :3 And will I ever rewrite/continue this?

...The answer is a maybe. While I would absolutely **love** to, I barely have any time or motivation. Perhaps after midterms; perhaps not. One thing I do know; this was one heck of an experience.


End file.
